I Wouldn't Ask if I Didn't Care
by MyOwnZiva-isms
Summary: Ziva gets hurt at a crime scene by a crazy psycho dude? maybe? :) Guess you'll just have to read and find out. Father/ Daughter relationship with Gibbs. TIVA! NO SLASH OR CHARACTER DEATH. My first NCIS fanfic SO DO NOT GO EASY ON THE COMMENTS! I want to get this right.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters or plots of NCIS :( **

**This is my first NCIS fanfic. PLEASE DON'T BE GENTLE!**

**Please READ and REVIEW!**

"Grab your bags we got a body." Gibbs marched into the room with an unusual bounce in his step. Ziva, Tony and McGee all jumped up giving each other the same awkward glance.

"I wonder if he got something special last night if you know what I-"

"- if who got something special last night Tony?"

"Nothing boss. You uh just seem unusually spunky today boss..." Tony fidgeted uncomfortable in the drawn out silence. "Right... New body."

Ziva chuckled watching Tony. He could be so childish sometimes. The elevator dinged and the team walked out into the bright morning sun. Tony dropped back to walk with Ziva. "Does he ever miss anything? I mean for someone his age his hearing should be bad right?" Ziva smiled under her breath as Gibbs again turned around head slapping Tony.

"Ow!" Tony complained like a little kid, rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't miss anything Dinozzo."

"Point taken, boss. You're not old." Tony smirked his bosses good mood rubbing off on him a little. His witty comment elicited another head slap followed by a trip on a root poking out through the pavement.

"Watch it Dinozzo" Gibbs let one of his rare smiles pass.

"Did you send me a fence-card Tony?" Ziva inquired teasingly.

"Postcard Ziva. You meant postcard." McGee corrected automatically. Gibbs unlocked his car still smiling, allowing the banter among his team to continue.

"I call shotgun!" Tony shouts while Ziva's hand is already on the door.

"Fat possibility Tony!" Ziva giggled as she jumped in slamming the door in his face.

"Fat chance. It's a fat chance." Tony sulked in the backseat with his arms crossed.

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

They drove to the crime scene in silence because Tony was still sulking and McGee and Ziva didn't mind the silence, instead choosing to stare out their windows and think. The mood was still light and teasing as the car pulled into an abandoned ware house with broken windows and graffiti covering almost every surface. It was completely cliché but none the less still a crime scene.

"Tony- bag and tag, McGee- photos, Ziva- with me."

"But boss, Ziva always takes the photos, she's way better than McGeek."

"Today I would rather be with Gibbs, Tony. You are being very childish." Ziva smiled again and turned quickly to follow Gibbs.

"What are we doing Boss?" Ziva inquired.

"Someone had to make the call. Most likely they are still here. Many places to hide." Gibbs silently ended the conversation in his own polite way. As they neared the edge of the first warehouse building, Gibbs pulled out his gun holding it at the ready. Ziva copied and slowly followed as they rounded the corner.

"NCIS! Put your hands up!" Gibbs shouted and before Ziva could see anything they were off running. The path turned from overgrown weeds to worn clay pressed hard by years of people walking. Roots clambered up at Ziva's legs like arms that were trying to catch her and pull her down. Empty space became occupied by trees on all sides. She nearly ran into Gibbs who had suddenly stopped. The were in a clearing. Ziva stumbled forward into his outstretched hand. A small click was heard. Ziva looked down at her foot.

"Gibbs!" She yelled and pushed him away as she ran. A few seconds later she was flying through the air, her lungs and skin burning. She hit the ground with a loud whack and lay still.

**Ok! Ok! I know short chapter but no, Ziva does NOT die. Ooops sorry if that ruined the cliff-hanger! Next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own NCIS or any characters although yes I do wish I did I mean who doesn't? Please do not expect other updates to be this fast! It s school vaca and I have lots of time Monday that will change :(

"Ziva!" Gibbs yelled as he saw her limp body in the path. He quickly was at her side. "Ziva! Ziva can you hear me?" A small moan emanated from under her mass of tangled hair. Gibbs gently pulled it back.

"Ziva? Are you ok?" He asked much more quietly this time.

"Yes Gibbs, I am perfectly all right." Ziva coughed. A white powder covered her entire body.

"Did you pass out?" Gibbs asked trying to stop the worry clenching at his gut. Blood was trickling down the side of her face.

"No, Gibbs I did not." Ziva made no attempt to move. Her whole body ached and although she was incredibly tough she did not see why she could not stay right here. Besides, she was soooo tired. Her eyes were still clenched tightly shut.

"Zivers?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Mhmmm." Was the only soft response.

"You don't look all right."

"I am fine Gibbs!" Footsteps were heard on the path running towards them. Gibbs looked around for his gun but could not find it. Ziva still had hers clenched tightly in her fist. A good agent. Gibbs thought to himself.

"Boss? Ziva? Hello?" Tony. Gibbs let out a breath.

"Over here Tony!" He yelled. Tony's form appeared followed by McGee.

"Boss!" Tony's face visibly appeared relieved but was soon clouded again with fear as his eyes traveled to Ziva's still form.

"Is she..." Tony halted. He couldn't finish his thought.

"No Tony. She is just fine." Ziva spat. Tony again looked relieved.

"Should I call a bus?" McGee piped up from behind Tony.

"No!" Came Ziva's firm reply. "I am FINE." She moved, pushing herself slowly up. Coughs wracked her body and she closed into a ball. Gibbs moved with her, pulling her hair back as he did so.

"Zivers I think a hospital would be a good thing." Gibbs spoke quietly again, he failed to mention that she had yet to open her eyes. Her arms were wrapped protectively around herself.

"No! No hospital." Her stubborn reply came a little shaky but clear. She swallowed but her throat was completely dry. She had breathed in the strange white powder. Gibbs had half the mind to ignore her and take her to the hospital but he also respected her decisions.

"You need to get looked at Zivers."

"I will talk to Ducky if that will make you feel better. He is a doctor." Her response was stubborn but valid.

"Ok." He turned to Tony. "If both of you are here than who is at the crime scene?"

"Palmer and Ducky arrived and said they would cover for the time being." Gibbs nodded.

"Why don't you both go back. Ziva and I will follow at a slower rate." Tony looked worried. "I'll call if we have a problem ok?" Tony sighed but nodded and he and McGee turned and walked back down the path.

"Ok Zivers, can you stand?" A tentative nod was his only reply. He reached for her hand and unwrapped it from around her body. Carefully, he helped her to stand. His grip was firm on her arm.

"Can you open your eyes?" A tentative nod. They cracked open a little. Closed, and then opened wider. She swayed a little.

"Man I'm tired, can you help me down this path?" Ziva smiled seeing right through his plan to keep an arm around her.

"Old man...walk yourself." She smiled, and coughed again. Her knees started to buckle. Gibbs jumped forward catching her and hauling her upright again. He pulled one of her arms around his neck. There was a sharp intake of air when Gibbs moved her shoulder but other than that no noise was audible.

"You ready?" Gibbs asked Ziva had yet to take a step and her eyes were pinched shut. A slight shake of the head.

"Ziva? How many heads do I have?" Gibbs asked worried. The eyes opened.

"One. Too many for my liking." Gibbs smiled again. Her wittiness had yet to disappear. Ziva sucked in a big breath and stepped forward. Her body swayed and her legs gave out.

"Gibbs?" She called out in a quiet voice as he gently laid her back on the ground.

"Yeah I'm already calling Tony." His voice was firm but sympathetic. "Dinozzo. Get the car over here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 WOOHOOO! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Gibbs hung up the phone and looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were looming closer and the wind picking up. He knelt again beside Ziva deciding to give her a more thorough examination this time.

"Zivers, I need you to tell me how many fingers I am holding up." He held up two. The eyes slowly cracked open.

"Ummmm. Two." Ziva said and broke into a coughing fit. Gibbs took the penlight out of his pocket and gently lifted Ziva's eyelids. Quickly he shined the light on her pupils and off and the on again. Her pupils seemed to adjust to light Ok. A little worry began to ebb away.

"mmmmm Gibbs? Can we do this another time. I am so tired. I just want to sleep." Worry gnawed at Gibbs again.

"No Ziva we have to do this now and you cannot sleep! Promise you won't sleep." Ziva's head bobbed, tucked to her chest. Gibbs waited. Afraid she had fallen asleep.

"Ziva?"

"Mhmmmm?"

"Promise."

"Promise what?" The slighty confused and irritated voice unnerved Gibbs.

"That you won't fall asleep!"

"Oh. Right. Yes. I promise. I am just resting my eyes. No need to get a beetle in your bonnet."

"Bee, Ziva. A bee in your bonnet."

"Yes. A bee." Her head nodded again.

"Ziva? Look at me." Slowly the head rose. "Thirsty Gibbs. I am thirsty." For the first time Ziva's eyes met Gibbs. Confusion muddled them.

"Gibbs? We were blown up, yes?"

"Yes Zivers, you stepped on the detonator."

"Then why are you not covered in this soot?" Gibbs looked down for the first time realizing that he was completely clean. No blood, no white powder, no burns. He looked to the rock he had hid behind.

"I was behind a rock when the blast went off."

"Oh." Was the only small reply he got back. Guilt flooded Gibbs. Why hadn't he pulled Ziva behind the rock? Why did he leave her there?

"I'm sorry Zivers." His voice was almost a whisper. Ziva appeared not to have heard him as Tony pulled up in the car.

"Ziva!" He jumped out of the car when he saw here laying in almost the same place as the first time he saw her. This time she was not sprawled but sitting with her knees to her chest, eyes open. He immediately went to her side, opposite Gibbs.

"We need to get her into the car, now, before this storm hits." Gibbs voice was stern but had a subtle backdrop of concern. Tony nodded and lifted one of Ziva's arms and draped it around his shoulders, Gibbs did the same.

"On three. One. Two. Three." The two men lifted Ziva slowly. Her head hung at her chest as the world swirled. Gibbs and Tony stepped forward but Ziva faltered and held back.

"Come on Ziva we need to get you in the car!" Tony's voice was urgent and pressuring. Gibbs wanted to reach around and head slap him but was afraid he would drop Ziva who was almost dead weight.

"Just give me a moment Tony!" Ziva's reply was sharp enough to cut a diamond. There was a drawn out silence as Tony felt the sting. Ziva picked her head up and tossed her hair back behind her shoulders, her chin held high.

"Ok let's go'" Gibbs felt her weight on his shoulders lessen as her face turned hard with determination. She placed on shaky foot in front of the other, making painstakingly slow progress. Her breath was coming in harsh gasps that sent pain shooting through her chest and sputtering coughs shook her entire body. But finally, she reached the car. It had only been a few feet away, but to Ziva, it felt like a marathon. Slowly she lowered herself into the seat of the car, smacking away Tony's hands.

"Tony I am not an invalid!" Again her remark felt like a slap across the face to Tony.

"FINE!" He said slamming the door. He turned to walk to the passenger's seat when he was rewarded with the hardest head-slap Gibbs had ever given him.

"Get it together Dinozzo!" Tony glared but got in the car anyway. Gibbs revved the engine and soon they were on their way out of the woods. On their way by they picked up McGee. He sat in back with Ziva.

"Ducky and Palmer already left with the body and CSU is finishing up." Gibbs nodded in response. McGee felt a tension and looked at Ziva who was pale and fiercely staring out her window and then looked at Tony who was doing the same. Unconsciously McGee smiled, funny how they didn't even know it but they were staring in directly opposite directions.

NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis

GIbbs was driving normal Gibbs style when Ziva gasped and let a small moan escape her lips. Her head was resting on the cool glass of the window, her eyes closed and she thought Gibbs' driving might just make her sick. Immediately Gibbs slammed the brakes causing Ziva to lean forward holding her head. Afraid he was hurting her, he drove extremely slowly causing the cars behind him to lay on their horns and rev their engines. McGee's voice piked up from the back.

"Um boss. Ziva's not looking so good..." GIbbs looked in the rearview mirror.

"Thanks Captain Oblivious." Ziva snapped.

"Obvious." McGee's voice was small.

"What is obvious McGee?" Ziva's voice was much softer and gentle.

"It's Captain Obvious."

"Oh... Gibbs? Can we just get back to NCIS?" Ziva shuddered, another cough ripped through her body. Gibbs gritted his teeth and slowly accelerated. The cars and buildings flashing by caused Ziva's head to spin. She shut her eyes and before she knew it they were parked in the familiar parking lot. Ziva opened her door and before she could get out Tony and Gibbs were helping her up, again draping her arms around their shoulders. By now the rain was coming down in bucketfuls. Lightning flashed overhead. Gibbs and Tony practically carried her into the building and the elevator. They didn't bother stopping at their desks but instead went straight down to the basement, to the morgue. The elevator doors opened and Ziva pitched forward Gibbs and Tony rushing to make sure she didn't fall.

"I'll go tell Abby." McGee offered and Gibbs only nodded in response. Ziva was panting heavily and Tony and Gibbs exchanged worried glances over her hunched form.

Once in the morgue, Tony gently placed Ziva on the cold metal.

"Ziva my dear, what happened to you?" Ducky's voice was filled with concern.

" -ped. on. Deto-nator." Ziva gasped, her voice hoarse, her body still covered in soot and white powder. Her head was still oozing blood down the side of her face and her body had started to bruise.

"Duck. Call me when your done down here kay?"

"Yes, Jethro. Now if you and Agent Dinozzo would give us some privacy I'd like to get started here." Gibbs looked at Ziva and then left, Tony following.

Ducky turned to Ziva holding a swab. He swiped it across Ziva's clothing. He placed it back in the plastic tube and set it on the table next to him. He started to chatter to Ziva, telling her stories but she wasn't really listening. She seemed content to sit and stare into nothingness. Finally the burning in her throat became unbearable.

"Duck- I- Ne-ed- Wa-ter" she sputtered, coughing and shaking.

"Of course!" Ducky turned around bustling to find a cup. He finally produced one and filled it with water and passed it to Ziva.

"Small sips my dear." He looked on in concern as Ziva's hand shook spilling much of the water and placed it at her lips. THe water trickled down her throat slowly cooling and soothing as it went. Slowly Ziva finished the cup and passed it back to Ducky.

"Thanks." She spoke her voice much clearer although it still sounded strained and weak. Ducky continued his exam asking her to looking at his finger and preform many different tasks. Ziva was getting increasingly tired. Soon she saw the room spinning. She knew immediately what was going to happen.

"Ducky!" She slid down off the table and attempted to stand the floor rising up to meet her as she grasped at the metal table. Arms hooked under hers, supporting her. She dropped to her knees and promptly expelled all the water she had drank. After her entire stomach lay on the floor she heaved some more and was still. Above her she vaguely saw Palmer's face over her before she felt the cold table under her and the ceiling tiles grinned at her and the world went black.

NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis

Gibbs returned to the bullpen. McGee was working at his computer. Tony dumped his stuff and joined his boss in front of the screen.

"What-d-ya got McGee?"

"Well boss the vic was a Fredrick Mulligan. Went missing two weeks ago, no suspicious activity, bank account or record wise. Speaking of records he was a straight shooter. Graduated top of his class and went straight to the navel academy. No wife, no kids, just a neighbor who noticed nothing unusual lately, no strange cars or Mulligan going out at strange hours. Didn't know of any girlfriends. Seemed to think he was an all-around good guy. Reported missing by said neighbor who noticed mail pilling up on his step."

"Good. Did you tell Abby?"

"Yeah, told her she could see her after Ducky finished."

"Good." Gibbs walked to the elevator.

"Where ya goin' boss?" Tony called confused.

"Coffee."

HEH HEH I SO MEAN! Thanks soooooooo much for all the follows! I literally smile every time I get an email! Glad you guys love it but I REALLY need to know if I am doing anything wrong. PLEASE COMMENT AND BE BRUTALLY HONEST! I WON'T TAKE OFFENSE! PROMISE! Thanks soooooo much for all the love :)


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own NCIS or any characters, well I guess I own that mulligan guy but oh well you get the point. Any plot line does not depict anything but purely fictional events any similarities are purely coincidental.**

* * *

Gibbs returned from his coffee break more alert and relaxed. It had been an hour since Ziva had first gone down to see Ducky so he decided to see what was taking so long. Gibbs finished his coffee in the elevator and as the sliding glass doors opened he chucked the cup into the wastebasket. The sight before him made him stop walking however. Ducky and Palmer were mopping the floor under an autopsy table and Ziva was lying eyes shut and pale on another. If Gibbs didn't know any better he would've thought she was dead.

"Hey Duck, what's up?" Ducky jumped slightly startled.

"Oh Ziva here is in rough shape. She just upped the small amount of water I allowed her to drink and fell asleep. Although I did not detect any internal bleeding she does seem to have a concussion and I relocated her shoulder once I was sure she was out cold. This strange white powder was all over her so I took a sample and was going to bring it down to Labby when Mr. Palmer and I were done here. Also she is going to be sore for a while. She had a good number of contusions covering her body. I recommend she stays with someone tonight, they need to wake her up every two hours, and then she should go to the doctor soon. This reminds me of a case I had where-"

"Not now Duck." Ziva shivered again and Gibbs walked over and took off his coat, placing it on top of her. He smoothed her hair away from her face. Then he shook her shoulder gently.

"Ziva, come on Zivers time to wake up." The Israeli's eyes flew open as she took in her surroundings. Once acclimated, she rubbed her face with her hand, pain seeping through her features.

"Time to go, Ziva." She nodded not saying anything and shrugged his coat closer around her shoulders. Just then Tony came through the doors.

"Boss we got a lead on Mulligan's girlfriend."

"Well what are you waiting for Dinozzo?"

"Um well actually uh you. To see if you needed any... Help."  
Gibbs looked down at Ziva's huddled form. Ever so slightly he nodded and again they assumed their positions on either side of her. Ziva's face paled even more.

"Do I really have to move?" Her voice was small and afraid. "I just have no energy." Her words were slow and groggy like she had to think about every little thing.

"Yeah Ziva. You have to move. We gotta get you home." Gibbs voice was stern. Ziva looked at him with wide eyes. They didn't quite look at him, just through him. Just then Tony slid his arm under her knees and supported her back and lifted, holding her in his arms.

"Boss?" Tony was asking Gibbs' permission. Gibbs inwardly smiled at his amazing team. Gibbs nodded and Tony turned and started walking to the elevator. By the time to doors opened, Ziva was already fast asleep, her head resting on Tony's shoulder in an innocent way.

Once they got to the car, Tony's arms were shaking with the effort. Ziva was far from fat but all that muscle weighed something. He placed her gently in the front seat and buckled her in. As he withdrew his arm he heard a faint noise.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva's whisper was barely audible but it made Tony smile. It was her form of appology. He backed out of the car.

"She's all set boss." Tony turned and started to leave.

"Dinozzo. Take the night off, get some rest. Make McGee do the same. And help him with Abby. She's gonna be mad that she didn't get to see Ziva."

"Sure thing boss." Tony turned again and walked back into the NCIS building.

* * *

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

When Gibbs pulled up to his house after stopping at Ziva's to get necessities, he struggled with getting her out of the car. At first she wouldn't wake up and when she finally did she was so pale Gibbs didn't think it was possible for her to be alive. He helped her up and they slowly proceeded inside, his and on her waist and her arm around his neck. The rain thoroughly soaked them and Ziva was again shivering when she got inside. Gibbs placed her on the couch and went down the hallway to get pillows and a blanket. He placed the pillow on the arm of the couch and Ziva carefully leaned back. Gibbs then ran back outside to get her dry clothing. When he came back Ziva was amazingly still awake. He placed the pair of Pj shorts and sports bra with an oversized T-shirt on the couch and left. He went down to his basement and started to make a wooden horse that rocked and had a seat.

Ziva looked at the clothing and took a deep breath. She stood trusting her strong legs to hold her and fought off the black spots that formed in her eyes. Her head throbbed but she somehow changed her clothes and sat down on the couch. She heard Gibbs working downstairs and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. Her whole body ached, her eyes felt bruised, her tongue thick. She noticed the remote had been moved next to her and she picked it up flipping through the channels until she came to one that was a news broadcast. She left it on extremely soft and watched. What had to have been a couple hours later Gibbs was back beside her.

"What'cha watchin'?" Ziva started.

"Oh, nothing really, I can not sleep." Gibbs looked at her small, balled up form and her eyes that were not exactly looking at the TV but more through it, and decided now was a good a time as any.

"Duck says you need to go to the doctors, Zi." Ziva turned and looked at him blankly.

"I know." Her response was abrupt and left Gibbs wondering many things.

"Ziva you have a mild traumatic brain injury for god's sake! It is not just a scratch." Ziva was silent for a while. Gibbs started to feel bad as he saw the sadness in her face.

"I know Gibbs, I have had a concussion before. Do you think that I do not know the symptoms?" Her voice was quiet, too quiet. Gibbs knew he had overstepped a boundary. He backed off, holding his silence. Soon Ziva's breath became deeper and more regular, she had fallen asleep. Gibbs hated to, but he set an alarm for two hours, brushed Ziva's hair out of her face, said his quiet good-night and took the alarm into his bedroom.

* * *

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

The next morning he walked into his kitchen to find Ziva already there drinking coffee that was still steaming in the pot and reading the morning newspaper.

"Good morning Gibbs." Came her cheerful reply. She was dressed for work. Her hair done and clothes unwrinkled. Wary, Gibbs poured a cup of coffee, bags clearly visible under his eyes, and sat across the small table from her.

"Zivers, why are you dressed for work?" He voice was cautious and full of reproach.

"I am going to work today." Her voice was firm with no room for argument. Gibbs didn't care.

"That's not a good idea. Take the day off." He reflected her firm tone. "That's an order David." Ziva scowled but did not back down.

"You let Tony work with a concussion."

"Tony went to the doctors Zi. By the way did you make that appointment yet?" Again Ziva's face darkened.

"I do not wish to go see a doctor."

"Then you can't work, David" Her furious expulsion of air clued Gibbs into how badly she wanted to go. He felt for her, he really did. But she was his daughter and if anything happened to her...

"I do not think you can make these decisions for me, Gibbs."

"I am your boss, you do what I tell you."

"This is not fair!" Her sudden outburst sent the cup of coffee sailing through the air. It hit the table and spilled but did not break. Ziva stormed from the room and out the front door. This was probably not smart because as soon as she hit the front steps she abruptly sat, her world spinning from the ferocity at which she stood up. She placed her head in her hands and fumed silently. Ten minutes later the front door opened and Gibbs sat on the step beside her. She refused to look at him, anger still boiling in her chest. He let her keep the silence. Finally,

"You got blown up too, Gibbs." Her voice was challengingly steady and quiet.

"Yes, Ziva I did. But I am not hurt, you are." She looked up at him. Anger marred all her features but did not make her ugly, just more brilliantly vibrant.

"You did not even go to a doctor Gibbs. Look how much better I am today. I can walk." Her voice started to take the tone of pleading, but she caught it just in time and masked it over with anger.

"When you go to the doctor, if they clear it than you may come to work. I may decide you do not do any work, but you can come." Gibbs's voice was strong and foreboding but Ziva knew he was being fair. She turned and walked back into the house, leaving him alone on the step.

* * *

**I got some reviews saying how believable this story was and I guess I just wanted to say that it is so believable because this is partly my story of my 5th concussion in 3 years. It has been a year and a half since I got this concussion and it has not gone away. Currently I am at the Traumatic Brain Injury Center at Children's Hospital in Boston. As of now I have a 30 minuet concentration period and beyond that my brain shuts down and I cannot think. I am not asking for pity or to win over any fans out there, I just wanted you guys, (my awesome followers!) , to know that the best way to make your story believable is to put in elements that are you. Some of the conversations between Ziva and Gibbs are actually conversations I had with my swim coach. The title of this story was also something my swim coach said to me at a meet a while ago. The funny thing is he actually calls me Gabbers Just like Gibbs calls Ziva, Ziver In your stories; make your characters sing your story through their words and actions. Make up pieces and elements to make it fit, but the most believable thing is the truth. Embellish it a little to make it fit, but sing your story and it will seriously make a difference in your writeing. It does not have to be sad or dramatic either. Think of really romantic things you talk about with people or funny things you and your friends discuss and incorporate it into your story. You may not own any characters from TV show etc. but you do own the story line and every aspect of what they are doing in your story, they are just an extension of you so have fun! THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY! :) NEW CHAPTERS COMING SOOOOOOON!**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own NCIS or any characters.  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Gibbs walked into the bullpen later that morning. Tony and McGee were strangly quiet, working silently at their computers. They looked up when he walked in, but did not stand up or turn on the large monitor behind Gibbs's desk. Instead they looked down and tried to be invisible. Gibbs stared at them for a minuet but his usually intimidating tactics were of no use.

"Dinozzo!" He barked, making the younger agent jump and turn red.

"Yeah boss?" He still would not make eye contact.

"How's the girlfriend lead?"

"Dead end." He left no explanation. Gibbs decided not to press too hard. Both of them appeared to not have slept at all.

"McGee, got any information." Gibbs turned, causing yet another agent to turn red and avoid his eye contact.

"Nah boss, all dead ends." Gibbs was about to open his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by Abby bouncing in.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! How could you!" Abby's bouncing energy level just caused Gibbs to feel more tired. He loved Abby, like another daughter but still.

"How could I what, Abbs?" His voice came across sharp and tired.

"Take Ziva home before I could see her Gibbs?" Gibbs inwardly groaned. He knew this moment was going to come, he just hadn't thought about it yet.

"Ziva is in no shape to see anyone really Abs. Not you, not McGee, not anyone quite yet." Abby's face fell.

"Oh." Just then her iPad dinged loudly. "Oh! The gas chromatograph mass-spectrometer results are ready! For the strange white powder that was all over Ziva! Come on Gibbs!" All the way down to the lab, Abby chattered Gibbs's ear off. Once inside Abby"s chatter stopped abruptly.

"What is it Abbs?" She was rigid and stock still in front of her three monitor system with a graph and lots of spikes and numbers on it. She didn't say anything but pulled up another webpage on another monitor. Gibbs saw Google flash past and then Abby standing still, nothing moving, just complete silence.

"ABBY!" Gibbs barked. She jumped.

"Um... Ziva's been. OMG GIBBS ZIVA"S, SHE"S SHE"S!" Abby was so worked up her long ponytails were swaying back and forth quickly.

"ZIVA'S WHAT ABBY?"

"She's been poisoned Gibbs." Abby was suddenly moving very fast around her lab doing absolutely nothing at all. But Gibbs already had his phone up to his ear and was quickly walking out of the room.

NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis Ziva walked into the bullpen still mad but trying to mask it and was doing a good job by the complete exhaustion that was written all over her face. She walked over to her desk and sat down heavily. Her computer had been turned off and while she was waiting for it to reboot she quietly fiddled with the mouse. A shadow fell over her desk and she looked up to see Tony oppressively standing over her desk.

"You have something to say, yes Tony?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I work here Tony!" McGee appeared beside Tony. Before they could say anything simultaneously Ziva's phone rang and Gibbs walked out of the elevator, his face dark, phone to his ear. Ziva pulled her phone out of her pocket as Gibbs was grabbing the jacket off the back of his chair. He had not noticed she was here until he practically ran into McGee. He dropped his hand, closing his phone with a click.

"David, you see a doctor yet?" Her face flushed but she held her chin up.

"No Gibbs I did not." She was expecting a fight but he just backed up, put his coat back.

"Ducky. Now!" He marched her over to the elevator, pressing the button to go to the basement. They left Tony and McGee standing dumbfounded at Ziva's desk.

NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis

Once in autopsy suite one, Gibbs marched her through the automatic doors, tightly holding her elbow. Ducky jumped up and Gibbs grabbed the wheely chair that he had previously been sitting on, pulled it behind Ziva and roughly pushed her into the chair.

"Blood test Duck, NOW!" His tone was much sharper than he intended and he felt Ziva squirm beneath his hand. Her attempts were futile and weak. Stronger than most on any day, but still weak for Ziva.

"Gibbs, what is going on?!" Her voice was thick with anger but underneath there was a hint of fear, trying desperately to be smothered. He hesitated just a second too long and the Ninja warriors face darkened. Knowing he had precious seconds before he had to tell her exactly what was going on, Gibbs snapped into his "do" mood. He would worry about feelings later.

"Now, Duck!" Ducky's brow furrowed in contemplation of what he was about to do. Finally he wielded, knowing he could trust Gibbs. He placed a tourniquet around Ziva's right arm and prepped the needle. Gibbs held her down. She thrashed violently and Ducky knew it must be causing her much pain and decided it was best done quickly. He plunged the needle into Ziva's arm.

"Ziva, my dear, you need to relax. Shhhhhhhh there now my girl. It's almost done." Ziva's eyes were wide, her breath came quickly and in gasps, sweat beaded on her forehead. Ducky pulled the syringe out as Ziva stilled, her head bowed, sweaty hair clinging to her face and neck. He turned, placing the vial of blood in the correct container and passed it to Gibbs.

"You better have a good reason for this Jethro." The whispered threat was inaudible to Ziva. Gibbs made eye contact, piercing blue eyes held Ducky's for a moment and all he could see was fear in Gibbs's eyes. Ducky nodded his acknowledgement and Gibbs left, racing down to the lab. Ducky knelt next to Ziva. She was still balled up in the chair, trembling slightly.

"There, there it is all over." Ducky's voice was soothing and Ziva looked up.

"Why? Why did he do that?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. But you never mind that now." Just then the doors opened and in came two baffled agents. Tony saw Ziva's huddled form and was quickly beside her. Once she realized there were other people in the room, she straightened and pulled her chin up, pulled her shoulders back and stood. Sweat still glistened on her entire body. Tony hovered, nervous and worried.

"I am OK Tony. Seriously." She saw the doubt cross Tony's face. She brushed passed them and got into the elevator, making for the nearest lady's room. The one in the bullpen provided the much needed sanctuary that she desired. Ziva slid in, locking the door behind her. The dark lighting was a relief to her eyes. Her hands felt hot and swollen so she pressed them against the cold glass of the mirror, also placing her forehead there. She took a deep breath, her head wheeling. She could not make sense of what had happened. She started to cough. A deep chesty cough that rattled through her entire body. The coughing fit became so intense she turned and slid to the floor, resting her back on the wall behind her. A few minuets later she gasped and gulped for air, the last cough barely leaving her body. She couldn't take in enough oxygen. Her chest heaved. She became aware of someone pounding on the door.

"ZIVA! ZIVA OPEN UP OR I AM COMING IN!" Tony's voice was muffled but audible. Ziva could not muster enough strength or oxygen to reply and the door swung open, Tony marching in. He came in so forcefully the door slammed shut behind him. She sat gasping like a fish. Her eyes wide with fear.

"Ziva! Oh Ziva!" His sat with her on the tile. "Just breathe, easy slow breaths, its OK, breathe." His voice was soothing and he rubbed circles gently on her back. Her breath slowly calmed, she leaned her head back against the wall she was leaning on. She was completely and totally exhausted.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Tony's voice was still soothing but had a hint of an accusatory tone.

"I do not myself know, Tony." Her voice was hoarse, and she coughed a couple smaller coughs, holding her stomach, fire ripping through her chest. Tony's cell rang loudly, startling them both.

"Dinozzo." Tony had forgotten to check caller I.D.

"Why is Ziva not with Ducky or picking up her phone?" The voice on the other end was Gibbs.

"Uh boss, well we kind of ran into a problem."

"What kind of problem Dinozzo?" Tony did not want to have Ziva listen so he stood up and left the bathroom. Gibbs was sitting at his desk so Tony hung up the phone.

"What kind of problem."

"I followed Ziva to the bathroom after I found her in autopsy. No I didn't follow her in, but she coughed for a good three minuets and by the time I got in there she wasn't breathing so well, still isn't."Gibbs stood and walked to the bathroom, followed closely by Tony. They opened the door and Gibbs knelt beside Ziva's form. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"Jesus Zivers, you are burning up." Ziva didn't answer, her body just shook like a leaf blowing in the wind.

"G-g-g-Gibbbb-bssss. I-I d-don'ttt feeel ssssoo well." Her teeth chattered and before any of them knew what was happening she turned around and promptly heaved everything that was in her stomach. She dry heaved a couple of times and then was still, her eyes closed, head resting on the wall. Trembles still coursed through her body but they were not violent, just weak.

"W-wha-ttt was tthhe wh-white powder G-gg-ibbs?" Her throat was dry and it was hard to talk, her mouth felt full of cotton balls. Gibbs was relieved to hear that she could think coherently.

"Poison. It was poison, Ziva." His voice was soft and he hoped that she would not quite understand, but he felt Tony stiffen beside him.

"O-oh. Th-that m-m-makes sssense." Gibbs glanced up at Tony who was standing behind him.

"Go get Ducky and see if the results are in yet from Abby."

"On it." Gibbs turned back to Ziva after Tony left.

"How does it make sense Zivers? Do you know who did this?"

"N-no. I-iit jusstt fe-el pre-tt-ty awe-ful." Gibbs kicked himself for not taking Ziva's blood immediately and doing a test. Her eye's fluttered.

"Ziva stay with me OK? You gotta stay awake." Her eyes opened and he could see the determination in her face.

"I am trying." Just then the bathroom door opened and Tony came in accompanied by Ducky. Ducky knelt, softly talking to Ziva and evaluating her condition. Shortly he stood up and turned.

"It would be best if she were at a hospital, but since the storm touched down I am afraid that is almost impossible."

"What storm Duck?"

"Oh, just the next 'storm of the century' coming to sweep us all away. I believe they named this one, Betty."

"A hurricane Duck?" Gibbs then just remembered hearing something about it while sitting on the couch with Ziva. Silently he cursed. Ziva coughed gently and moaned on the floor. Her breath hitching.

"We should get her somewhere dryer. Perhaps Abby's office would be a good space." Gibbs nodded and then he offered a hand to Ziva. Who ignored it and proceeded to stand on her own. Gibbs hovered near her elbow waiting to see if she would fall, but her determination glared in her face and he did not make the mistake of trying to help her. Once in the elevator, Ziva slumped against the wall, holding the railing for support. Gibbs stood close to her but allowed her independence.

They walked into Labby and a shriek was heard.

"Ziva! I was so worried about you! Wow you look..." For once the goth was at a loss for words. But that did not last long.

"Well never mind how you look! Here you can have Bert if you want. He might make you feel better."

"Thank you Abby, but I am good." Ziva got one clear sentence out before she started to shake, cough again claimed her body and she crumpled to the floor, holding herself.

"Oh my gosh! Ziva! Are you OK?" Ziva couldn't respond, Gibbs saw her start to panic as she couldn't breathe. He knelt beside her, knowing that if she passed out the coughing would stop and her breathing would be normal.

"Go ahead Zivers, let go." He caught her eye and fear whittled away in hers. He watched as her eyes fluttered and then closed, her body relaxing into nothingness and falling back into Gibbs's waiting arms. He slowly lifted her up and placed her gently on the couch in the Abby's office behind the actual lab. Tony had followed him inside. He sat in the chair closest to her.

"I'll keep the first watch boss." Gibbs nodded and slipped upstairs, grateful to get any amount of time to sleep, knowing Ziva would be looked after. Soon after Gibbs left, Ducky came in and told Tony to step outside while he did some tests. Tony stood and went to find Abby.

"Any news on the blood work?" Abby was standing staring dumbly at the computer screen.

"Yeah I just got it. Ziva has the poison in her blood. What are we going to do Tony?!"

Muaahahahahahaaaaa again another cliff-hanger! PLEASE REVIEW! Also if you have any requests of what you want to see in this story please share and I will see if I can incorporate them!


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own NCIS or any scenes/characters.**

Ziva shuddered, remembering that moment where she couldn't breathe and for that one terrible terrifying moment letting go and giving up. She was mad. Mad at herself for giving up. For not fighting more, but at the time it just seemed right. But she was also mad at Gibbs for telling her it was alright to be weak. Who did she think she was? She is a David. Davids are bred strong. Since she is weak, she is a disgrace to her family. This is why her father left her in Somalia, because he knew she was not a true David. And that hurt. Ziva did not understand emotional pain, she knew of it and she had experienced what she thought was emotional pain, but it seemed to manifest as a physical pain, like shards piercing through her chest. Now, those shards again seemed to make their destructive journey through her chest, wreaking havoc as they went. Her father appeared before the darkness in her eyes.

"You are not my daughter. America has made you soft. Cowardly. You do not live up to your name." His disappointment left burning scars in Ziva's eyes.

"NO! ABBAH!" Ziva cried out as he turned and walked away into the dark. "ABBAH!" Somebody was calling her name faintly.

"Ziva" Tony appeared and she glanced between him and her disappearing father.

"Abbah?" She called and Eli David stopped and turned, he was very small now.

"Goodbye Ziva." Ziva stood stunned as her father turned and walked out of her life for the third time. She stood, stunned, when she turned, Tony was standing there, shaking her shoulder. She turned, the pain in her heart threatening to make tears well up in her eyes.

"What, Tony?" Her voice was sharp, raw with emotion.

"Ziva?" This time it was Gibbs. She was confused. Where was she?

"Come on Ziva, open your eyes." She opened her eyes, blinking rapidly. Both Gibbs and Tony were standing over her and she was lying on some sort of office. Her head throbbed. Her confusion only worsened when she tried to sit up but was held down by both Tony and Gibbs.

"Let me go! I want to get up!" Ziva's voice was angry as she was still feeling the affects of the strange dream-like state she had just awakened from.

"That's not a good idea."

"And why not, Tony?"

"Because you were not only poisoned but also sustain a brain injury." This time Gibbs answered, Tony looked relieved about it.

"I do not know what you are talking about Gibbs and I would really like to go now."

"Not gonna happen Zivers." Ziva felt trapped and claustrophobic despite her being in a very open space. She reached up to rub her face and her hand came away wet. She pulled it away quickly and looked more closely at the water on her hand. Unnerved, it took her a minuet to realize that they were tears on her hand, not some mutant form of clear blood. God she hated crying. She turned her face into the rough fabric of the couch and away from Tony and Gibbs.

Tony had a gut feeling something was off the moment he walked in and saw the tears sliding down her face, even when he could not wake her when her screams in Hebrew shook his very core he had not doubted that it would be better when she woke up, that Gibbs would somehow make it better now that he was here, but seeing the confusion on Ziva's face really clued made his gut churn in that way when something was seriously hinky.

Ziva coughed into the couch, trying to muffle the sound. Her lungs and throat were on fire. So were her hands and arms. Her shoulder also felt stiff and painful. She rolled over. Tony had left, she could not see him, but Gibbs was sitting in a chair going over files expanded across the entire breadth of the table in front of him.

"Gibbs?... Why does my shoulder hurt?" He looked up a little confused.

"Duck said you dislocated it. He reset it for you." He let his questions rest for the moment, but Ziva spoke again.

"Why are my hands burned?" Gibbs looked up again, this time with slight annoyance.

"You got blown up Zi. These things happen." He then stood and walked to Ziva who was holding her hands in front of her face. He took one look at the burns on her hands and left to get Ducky. On the way out he spoke to Tony.

"Keep an eye on her OK?" Tony nodded and started walking towards the door. His phone rang.

"Damn!" His exclamation made Abby jump.

"What is it Tony?!"

"All the roads leading to my house are closed!" Tony grumpily pushed his phone back into a pocket and continued his way to the back office.

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

Ziva took advantage of Gibbs being gone and tried to stand. She was wobbly but successful. She had almost reached the table when she suddenly felt incredibly weak. Her eyes closed as she gave in to the fatigue. She felt hands touch her elbows and she spun throwing a couple of punches, using her momentum to propel into her attacker and provoking a couple of grunts from the said person. What she hadn't judged though, was the dizziness that came with quick motions. Her world spun and another set of hands caught her and guided her into a chair. When her vision cleared, McGee was standing in front of her, looking concerned while Tony was doubled over behind him, holding his arm, his eyes scrunched in pain.

"What was that for Zee-vah?"

"I did not know it was you, Tony. You took me by surprise." Tony slowly straightened up slightly.

"Wow, did I finally get past your assassin trained radar?"

"No Tony, merely a moment of distraction." Gibbs marched in followed closely by Ducky.

"Why ya hunched over Dinozzo?"

"We'll, uh Ziva here was trying to get away and she attacked me." Gibbs stared at Tony. "Ok! I startled her!" Silently Gibbs was happy that Tony's 'fear' of him was back. He was more at ease. Ducky knelt in front of the chair occupied by Ziva.

"Let me see your hands my dear." Ziva tentatively held her hands out.

"I don't see anything wrong Jethro. What is the point of this."

"That is the point Duck. Ask her about her hands." Ziva yanked her hands away from Ducky. He turned and looked at her expectantly.

"There is nothing wrong with my hands." Gibbs glared.

"She said her hands burned." Ziva fidgeted, twisting her hands, making the pain worse. She winced for a millisecond before she stopped but everyone in the room had seen it.

"Does anywhere else burn Ziva?" She looked down ashamed. She was being weak she should be strong but she was weak.

"My throat and lungs burn." Ducky turned to Gibbs.

"You need to get her to a hospital Jethro. Now." Worry etched Gibbs's face. "Abby and I will stay here and work on exactly what this poison was chemically altered to." Gibbs turned to McGee who was watching the proceedings.

"McGee?"

"I'll stay and help with Abbs and try to get a new lead on the guy that did this." Gibbs nodded.

"Alright Dinozzo let's go."

"But boss, the storm?"

"What about the storm Dinozzo? Let's go!" Ziva stood again shakily.

"Here that sweet-cheeks! You get to go to the hospital, as in doctors."

"I do not take a mouse's nose Tony." Tony was quiet, confused at what Ziva was trying to say. He silently mused over it. Gibbs finally took pity.

"Rats ass Dinozzo."

"What's a rats ass boss?" Gibbs sighed.

"She doesn't give a rats ass Dinozzo!"

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

In the car, Gibbs was driving as usual, and three figures huddled, soaking wet as the heat blasted.

"Didn't know it could be so cold in July." Tony's remark was left hanging in the air as the trio continued their trek to Bethesda. Soon trees made the road darker than the pouring ran that was coming down so hard visibility was mere inches. Time passes in silence.

"Uh boss, I think you made a wrong turn." Tony's remark was tentative and it broke the quiet harshly. He knew better than to tell Gibbs he was wrong but still, time was of the essence. Gibbs turned, staring at Tony while simultaneously Ziva started coughing again. Surprised, Gibbs jerked the wheel but on the slippery surface of wet tar, the car spun as if on ice and glided off the bank and into the small stream that was raging below. It slid to a muddy stop water pouring over the hood, rain pounding the roof.

"Everybody OK?"

"Tag."

"Tag." The two replies allowed Gibbs to breathe, Tag being the code word for everything is fine. Easier to say and much faster.

"At least you still have the engine, maybe you can back up?" Tony was illuminated by the cabin lights that had come on. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the lights went out, and the space became decibels quieter without the heat blasting.

"Well Tony it looks like you hopped to the ending." Tony again sat puzzled, Ziva's idiom attempts were becoming worse and worse as time went on. Luckily Gibbs was a walking Ziva dictionary. He sighed.

"Jumped to a conclusion..." Gibbs response was very low energy. Just then sparks fell out of the edges of the hood. Everybody jumped.

"Everybody out!" Gibbs yelled. Ziva was still weak from her latest episode and opened the door and collapsed. She tried to support herself using the open door and car body as support but her arms were too weak and they buckled under her own body weight. She felt Tony wrap his arm around her waist and half carry her to the safety of a large coniferous tree thats sturdy boughs reached almost to the ground. Under the protection of the tree the rain was reduced to a smaller pitter patter as it bounced off the branches. Tony leaned her against the trunk of the tree. Gibbs followed then under, carrying a large blanket that he placed over Ziva. She was shaking badly, much worse than the two of them. Her face was scrunched up in pain, something both of them had never seen.

"Are you OK Zi?" Tony asked. Her breathing was shallow and quick. Gibbs placed his hand on her forehead, again feeling the fever ravishing her body. A small pathetic cough was the only response, but he head shook ever so slightly.

"I-th-ink. I-sep-per-at-ted. A. Rib." Each syllable required a huge intake of air and tremendous thought to become coherent. Gibbs looked at Tony, they both pulled out their phones, looking for bars. Tony's buzzed in his hand. A text from an unknown caller made his face go white before he passed the device to Gibbs.

I bet you can't figure out the right medicine for the poison I genetically altered for your friend. Too bad, she has her phone off so I couldn't watch her dance but I'll watch you. Here's a hint. You'll find me in the same kind of mine.

P.S. The wrong substance might just kill her.

"We need to get back to NCIS." Gibbs broke the shocked silence. "Get McGee to trace this." Tony nodded in silence, Ziva looked up curious. Gibbs pulled his phone up and dialed McGee. A few moments later her turned back to Tony and Ziva.

"It's gonna be a few hours." He looked down at Ziva who could barely keep her body still from the intensity of the shivers. He placed himself leaning against the trunk, pressed up beside her as close as he could get. Tony did the same.

"It'll be warmer if we all shared the blanket." Ziva's voice was not as raspy but still labored and her face still etched with pain. Gibbs took the corner she was holding out to him and pulled it across his body. Ziva's shivers began to cease slowly and her breathing still was shallow but also slower. She had fallen asleep.

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

When Ziva woke, Gibbs and Tony were huddled together talking a few feet away. Gibbs had his phone on speaker and then closed it but not before Ziva heard McGee's voice. Tony walked cautiously towards the car and Gibbs towards Ziva.

"A tree is down so they are having an even harder time getting to us." Gibbs confessed. Ziva just looked blankly back.

"How are you feeling Zivers?" She glared. He knew she hated it when he asked.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't care." She still sat stony.

"I am fine Gibbs." He looked at her skeptically. He reached out to feel her forehead and she tried to back away but a spasm of pain stopped her. He touched her forehead and then sat beside her. They sat that way for a moment.

"Gibbs, we have an issue." Ziva's voice was edged with a stony calamity that made Gibbs sit upright. A snake was slithering towards Ziva on her other side. Unable to move, her eyes tracked it. The snake rose up hissing. Gibbs looked up to see a small hole in the tree not to far from where Ziva was immobile.

"Just don't make any sudden moves." Tony picked this Time to blunder into the canopy dripping wet holding a pocket knife.

"Thought we might need thissss... Oh" Tony had stepped too far, making the snake feel threatened and move more quickly towards Ziva and the safety of its home. It was so close Ziva felt its tongue flickering across her hand. All at the same time she tried to breathe in a breath she was holding which caused her to couch loudly, startling the snake. She did not know what had happened until she say the snake lying dead, a knife pinning it to the ground. She thought the she was fine until her vision blurred and was black around the edges. Someone was screaming her name, it was wild and pleading. Tony. She could see him now. He was shaking her. The black creeped closer and she looked down, blood was seeping out of two cuts on her hand that looked surprisingly like fang marks. Fang marks. Dead snake. Tony shaking her. Then it clicked. She had been bitten, and her world became black.

**Heh Heh Heh Yea I am a sadist! But it is so fun! Read and REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any characters or actual scenes from NCIS.**

**So recap. Ziva's been blown up, poisoned, has a separated rib, and been bitten by a snake. Wow. That's an eventful week.**

**Jessia: To the first comment, I'll see what I can do! To the second, I'm sorry but I don't know Star Trek and the story would be very strange and would not work very well. What you could do though is write your story and have someone Beta read it for you! I think you have many good story ideas and don't let your age hold you back, after all I am only a few years older than you. Seriously! I think you would make a really cool NCIS story too but I think that YOU need to do it! If you do please PM me because I would LOVE to read it!**

**And without further ado, I bring you chapter seven! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony walked to the car, rain soaking through to his skin. He pried the trunk open, his hands shaking making the job hard. He had this feeling, this gut sensation, he needed something, anything to protect himself because something bad was going to happen. He could feel it in his bones.

He rummaged through a kit, pushing aside various sizes of evidence bags, gloves, shoe covers, and extra rolls of film. He closed this box and moved to the next waterproof plastic container. This one contained emergency blankets, decade old candy bars and various types of canned food. Getting annoyed Tony rummaged faster until his hand pressed against something hard. He pulled it out, it was small and fit snugly in his hand but carried itself with a nice weight. He flipped open the old pocketknife and the blade was clean and un-rusted. He closed the trunk and returned to the cover of the tree, now thoroughly soaked but proud of his determination. What he saw next stopped him in his tracks.

Ziva was still propped up against the tree, but a snake was stopped, raised and hissing at her left arm. Her face was stony but Tony saw her chest heave as she was forced to breathe and a cough wracked her body. In an instant, the snake lunged forward startled by the sudden noise and let go of the knife that he had not realized that he was throwing. He hit his mark perfectly but he didn't even bother noticing. He was transfixed watching Ziva's face turn to one of shock, confusion then contort in pain.

"ZIVA!" He heard his voice vaguely as he ran forward.

"Ziva, Zi! Come on stay awake!" He knew it was too late but he shook her shoulders trying to make her focus on his face but her eyes were glazed over. He placed his hands on both sides of her face. Her head just lolled.

"Damn it Zivers." He heard the voice right beside him and saw Gibbs's hand appear underneath his, taking her pulse.

"She's fading fast Dinozzo." Tony leapt into action. He lifted her hand and placed it to his mouth, trying desperately to suck the poison out of her blood. He spat the vile taste out of his mouth. After a few minutes he felt Gibbs's hand on his shoulder.

"That's not going to do much more good." He nodded and stood. He kicked the snake as hard as he could. It landed a few feet away. He placed his hand on Ziva's neck, taking her pulse. It was rapid but strong. Her chest fluttered but kept rising and falling.

"How long till they get here?"

"Hours at best." The grim response left them both speechless.

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

Ziva regained consciousness painfully. She moaned lightly, still groggy. She felt a body shift under her head. She did not remember laying down...funny.

"Ziva?" Tony's voice was soft. Rain still pattered around her and drops fell on her, making it cold.

"Damn that hurts." She didn't even recognize her own voice. Someone was poking, prodding and squeezing her hand. She tried to pull it away but it was held fast in rough, calloused hands.

"Gotta get it clean Zivers." She opened her eyes as slits. Gibbs was knelt by her hand, a bottle of what appeared to be rubbing alcohol in his hand. A piece of shirt was tied around her arm as a tourniquet, but it did not stop the pain shooting up her arm. Gibbs held another piece of cloth, and was dabbing at her hand. After a few moments she spoke through clenched teeth.

"Are you done yet?" Gibbs looked up.

"I haven't even sterilized it." His reply was short and to the point. Ziva's stomach churned. Gibbs picked up the bottle.

"Hold her still, Dinozzo."

"I can control myself, thank you very much." Gibbs just looked at her and back at his work at hand. The first drop made sparks fly and Ziva's breath hitched. But it did not get better soon because her whole hand was on fire, almost numb with pain. Her back arched, but she held back any noise and did not pull her hand away. Finally the sensation of flames licking her hand stopped, but the pain didn't go away, just lingered in the background. Sweat mixed with the rainwater and ran down her face. Tony's arms moved from her shoulders to brush away hair from her face. She heard Gibbs and Tony talking, but kept her eyes closed.

"Was that a copperhead?"

"Who knows Dinozzo?"

"Well it s the ONLY poisonous snake in the D.C. area."

"We don't know for sure..."

"Well how do you explain this?" There was a long pause.

"Could be the poison. Duck said it was genetically altered." Tony did not respond to this. Ziva felt anger bubble inside her.

"You knew information and did not tell me?!" Her voice was dry and hoarse. It lacked any of the conviction that she had meant it to have.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I am obviously NOT asleep right now." Her voice was sharp. She took a quick breath and a weak cough made her eyes water. She concentrated on breathing in and out. Not listening to anything. She shuddered, she was so cold. She felt arms wrap around her and pull her close. In, out, in, out, she concentrated, her head pounded in unison to her heart beat. Her mouth tasted like copper and she pushed up immediately, knowing the inevitable was about to happen. Tony held her down, close to his chest, but she fought to get up, shocked he let go. She rushed out of the tree and fell to her hands and knees vomiting violently. Her body spasmed, with nothing left to relieve itself with. She shook badly and her vision was slightly blurred. A hand was on her back making small circles as the rain poured, again soaking her. She shuddered and leaned back into the warm body behind her.

"I am a bit under the forecast Gibbs." Her voice was raspy and another small cough shook her entire body.

"I noticed." Gibbs ignored her idiom mess-up, helped her stand and returned her to the large canopy. He glanced over his shoulder at his car, now filled through the driver s seat with water. That's gonna be hard to explain he thought.

Tony was sitting propped up against the trunk, his head back sound asleep. Gibbs was careful not to wake him. Ziva sat close to his legs and soon lay down resting her head on his upper leg affectionately. Gibbs stood statue-like standing watch over his two sleeping agents.

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

Gibbs heard faintly the whine of an engine. He was so cold he did not stand up his mind foggy. He was sitting on the ground, checking Ziva's pulse every few moments out of both habit and fear. Voices were heard over the wind but he was not quite sure.

"They were here!" He heard the voice yell over the wind and rain. Gibbs knew he had to say something but he was unsure, his brain idly chugging away. He decided to stand and look for himself. After all, he could be hearing things. He stumbled forward, his muscles cold and stiff from sitting in the same position for hours. He saw two figures standing near the car.

"Hey! Over here!" His voice was swept away by the wind but one of the figures turned. This figured touched the other's arm and they both started walking towards him. Gibbs yawned, fatigue plaguing his entire body. Once they got closer Gibbs could identify the slight limp of Ducky and the small, spindly stature of Palmer. He walked back under the branches of the tree and woke Tony.

"They're here." He touched Tony's shoulder. His agent sleepy blinked and then when it registered he shot upright. Then he noticed Ziva's form on his leg.

"How is she?" His eyes were filled with worry as he looked up at Gibbs.

"Stable. I think for now." Just then the branches moved and Ducky stepped through.

"Jethro? Ah there you are, we were worried you were hypothermic or delirious or some such thing." Gibbs chose that moment to shudder and look away. But the small shiver did not stop, just continued to rattle through his body. He gestured to Ziva's sleeping form. Ducky dropped to his knee taking her pulse. He pulled the stethoscope out of his pocket and listened.

"Had to borrow this from a friend. I haven't got much use for it in my profession. Ah yes there we are." He also pulled a small pen light out of his pocket and checked Ziva's pupils. This caused Ziva to stir and move the wet bandage made out of strips of Gibbs's shirt tied on the top of her hand. She moaned lightly still out of it.

"Ziva, my dear, do you know where you are?"

"mmmmm. No. I am confused." Gibbs was totally unprepared for this response. Ducky also seemed worried. She was trying to sit up, perched on her elbows looking up at everyone.

"Ducky? Jimmy? How did yyou geth her?" Her voice had a slight stammer and slur to it. Tony and Gibbs looked on in worry.

"They were coming to pick us up after we went off the road. Do you remember that?" She looked up at Gibbs, looking more past him not at him.

"Not reall-ly" Her speech was slow.

"How about the snake, do you remember that?" She thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, I thin-k I do." Gibbs felt a little relief. Ducky looked even more concerned though.

"What snake?"

"Over here." This time Tony spoke up. He led Ducky over to the body of the snake with the knife in it.

"Is it a copperhead?" Tony was so worried that Ducky almost laughed out loud.

"No Tony it is a commonus aborealis. A common tree snake. Although fairly large and quite often mistaken for their cousins the Copperhead snake, this snake is very shy and rarely bites." Tony let out a breath. He too started to shiver at that moment.

"It looks like we need to get all three of you to the hospital."

"No, I'm fine." Gibbs and Tony replied exactly at the same time, exchanging awkward glances after. Both were observing the others tremors from the cold. Gibbs turned to help Ziva up but as soon as she moved a cough would make her stop and wheeze for a moment. Her face was scrunched up in pain.

"I know just the thing." Ducky and Palmer walked back to the Medical Examiners van and came back wheeling a stretcher which they placed Ziva on. The slight movement caused her to shut her eyes and clench her teeth but she stayed stoic, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Gibbs stayed at her arm, placing a hand on her elbow and cold feel the coldness of her skin through the thin layers of her jacket. Once in the van, Gibbs and Tony sat in the back with Ziva who couldn't stand to move yet again. The back of the van was almost as cold as outside and soon all three agents had fallen asleep.

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

Another hour or so later, Gibbs woke up in a hospital bed. Disgusted he tried to get up amidst the plethora of blankets, but somebody was holding him down.

"Not quite yet Jethro, as soon as you finish this saline drip you can go, but not a moment before then." For some reason Gibbs didn't have it in him to fight so he just laid back, again closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Tony woke and upon having the same conversation with Ducky that Gibbs did, decided to sit and viciously interrogate anyone with legs about Ziva's condition. Currently he had learned she was in the ICU and they were working on identifying the poison, yes Ducky had told them, and bringing her core temperature back to normal. The three of them had been brought in with various stages of hypothermia, Ziva suffering the worst even though she had a fever, and Tony and Gibbs only having mild cases.

As soon as the I.V. Drip stopped, Tony had promptly pulled out the needle, signed papers and left, following the signs to the ICU. Once there, he stopped at the bustling nurse's station and asked for Ziva 'Dah-veed's' room number. He was pointed down the hallway and he seemed to walk in slow motion by the glass rooms with blinds hanging. Some were shut, others open but Tony's eyes were transfixed on the one in front of him. He stopped looking in. Ziva had her eyes closed, tubes running across here athletic frame and an oxygen mask was placed over both her nose and her mouth. Tony placed his palm on the glass, staring, his heart ripping in two. This wasn't his Ziva. His sweet-cheeks. He turned to walk away but Gibbs was standing behind him.

"Ya gonna go in Dinozzo?" Tony's face turned bright red.

"I um. I was just going to um." Tony stammered on. Gibbs finally cut him off.

"She needs you." His impassive face showed a flicker of deep sadness as he looked over Tony's shoulder into the room. Tony took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure I can right now Boss."

"Sometimes you don't have a choice Dinozzo! Now get your butt in there and stop focusing on yourself!" Tony turned and walked into the room, his hands trembling slightly. Ziva appeared to be sound asleep and not in too much pain. That, at least, was good. There were so many blankets covering her that Tony couldn't tell where she actually was on the bed. He looked at the monitor slowly beeping beside him. Her body temperature was 92 degrees Fahrenheit with a fever. Her breathing was shallow and various chest x-rays confirmed her thought of separated ribs. Tony took another deep breath trying to keep his heart rate down. The small form on the bed moved slightly.

"Th-ony?...I am so hoth." Her small slurs were enough to make Tony smile even though there was nothing remotely funny about the situation. But she just sounded so much like a little kid.

"Tell you what Zee-vah, I'll go get a nurse."

"Mmmmmk." Tony was taken aback by her allowance of his help, and a nurses help for that matter. He just rolled with it though, stepping outside and informing one of the nurses that Ziva was hot. They said they could do nothing about it , given that she couldn't take any medicine or keep any water down. Tony walked back into the room, not looking forward to a grumpy Ziva. He noticed that Gibbs was standing over her, murmuring something softly. It seemed to relax her and he reached out and touched her forehead, brushing the hair out of her face. Gibbs turned and walked toward Tony who stifled a yawn.

"It's late Dinozzo, go home."

"Only if you will." Tony's answer was futile and he didn't expect the reply Gibbs gave him.

"Fine, I'll call McGee to bring us both home."

"But Ziva?" Tony had expected Gibbs to stay and put up a fight, but now Tony had promised he would go home.

"She'll be fine." Tony still looked worried and he walked over to her bed. Her eyes were closed and she didn't appear to be aware of any of her surroundings. Just in case Tony said,

"Good night sweet-cheeks, I'll be back in the morning, I promise." He swore he saw Ziva give a small smile, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared and Tony left the room.

"Ready when you are boss."

**READ AND REVIEW BECAUSE IT MAKES ME SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! See I can be nice too. No cliff-hanger right?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any NCIS characters or scenes. :(**

**This one's just for you Jessia ;)**

**Ahhh what to say? The comments are amazing! I literally smile out loud (can you do that?) when I read them, they make my day! Honestly I had no idea people would be so into this story! So fantastic! Ummmm the science in the last chapter and in all leading forward is purely fluff and I am not trying to be a doctor at all although I wish I was. Pretty much I'll be making it up but trying to make it real. If it REALLY doesn't work again please comment so I can go back and change it...I am a really big nerd so I'll just vomit science-y things onto the paper... Haha well it's not on paper so here is chapter 8!**

Gibbs pounded on Tony's door the next morning, only to find him not there. Puzzled, he pulled out his cell and speed-dialed his number. The phone rang until his voicemail picked up. Gibbs then called McGee, who picked right after the first ring.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Trace Dinozzo's phone, he's not picking up."

"Don't have to boss, he's here with me." Gibbs clicked his phone shut and drove back to the NCIS headquarters. Upon exiting the elevator, Gibbs walked up to a sleeping Tony with his head placed on top of his arms that were crossed on top of his desk. He walked by silently and stood in front of McGee who hadn't noticed his presence yet.

"McGee!" The younger agent jumped.

"Yeah? Oh hi! Um..." He looked at Gibbs questioningly.

"You got any new leads?" He again caused McGee to turn bright red.

"No boss. Everything has been a dead end. Everything in the bomb was generic except for the poison and the number that texted Dinozzo was encrypted with some code that was untraceable. I haven't seen Ducky and Abby insisted on working all night. I warn you if you go down there she's on her fifth Caf-pow." Gibbs turned walking down to the Lab. Once out of the elevator, he was met by the sound of heavy metal blasting from a set of very large speakers.

"Turn it down Abbs." He called over the ruckus, walking in. The Goth turned and immediately shut the music off.

"Oh Hi Gibbs! How's Ziva? Is she ok? Do you think she's gonna make it? Oh my gawd she can't die-"

"You got anything Abbs?" Abby's pigtails stopped wiggling and she turned back to her computer.

"Well, I was trying to determine how the poison was altered to affect Ziva and I found little pieces of her DNA everywhere. But the thing is, it's not her DNA its little teeny tiny copies. They are all like, perfectly the same. It's like when they put little pieces of a disease in the vaccine but it's kind of, different. Also whoever did this had a background in chemical engineering as well because some organic compounds have been moved around. If you take it apart like a puzzle and then piece it back together again then you get this drug called desifliminaphedrine." She glanced at Gibbs and saw his confused expression. "It's a drug used to cure arthritis in small animals like puppies or cute little chipmunks but is illegal to use on humans or large animals because it attacks the lungs, causes vomiting and can lead to pneumonia, bronchitis, hallucinations, and even death in mild cases."

"So that means our bomb maker was a vet?"

"No, it means they have the skills and equipment to break apart bonds and attach them to DNA to make a fool-proof way to poison somebody. If you find them, you find the cure." McGee answered; standing in the doorway, Gibbs had not noticed that he was there.

"Why are you here McGee?"

"Because McGenius might have gotten a lead." Everyone in the room turned, looking at McGee. Tony had woken and followed McGee down to the lab and was now fidgeting in the doorway.

"I put together all the factors of knowledge; Advanced cell biology, chemical engineering along with technology and programming, and found a list of people with all these interests and/or degrees. It started out with twenty-five, but only ten were in the DC area alone. Six had hobbies doing research but only two had degrees in every single category and only one had fallen off the grid in the past month. Bank accounts empty, no cell or card activity. Fired from his job in March for doing incriminating research. Name is a Charles Darwig. No known address as of late. But he has an old Volkswagen licenses plate 44588."

"Oh McGee you saved the day! You're the best!" Abby ran over, being her overdramatic self, and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, directly on the lips. It was quick and somewhat innocent but McGee shuffled, face aflame he muttered something about work and quickly hid from Gibbs's gaze.

"McGee, take Tony and hunt down that van. Call me when you get anything." Gibbs then promptly left, getting in his car and heading to the hospital. On the way, he decided to stop and pick up some clothes for Ziva. He pulled into her house and stopped cautiously looking around. A few lights were on inside if her house. He drew his gun and slowly walked to the door, using the key he had to unlock it and stepped inside. Ziva's place had been trashed. Cushions lay on the floor, books were swept off shelves and Gibbs heard the crunch of glass under his feet as he cleared each room. Finding nobody, he called Ducky to get a CSU to her house. He picked up what he assumed were clean clothes, the draws were dumped out, and continued on his way to Bethesda, rain still pouring.

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

Upon entering Ziva's room, he found it vacant; a small pool of blood was the only trace of any human at all. His mind immediately assuming the worst Gibbs walked into the hall, back towards the nurses' station. Something caught his eye in one of the adjacent hallways. A huddled form was balled up, pressed against the wall. A long mane of curly hair covered their face but two nurses were running towards the figure. Gibbs did to, and realization dawned on him, it was Ziva. He got there in time to see Ziva kick one nurse while standing, wobbling and collapsing again. Gibbs saw the other nurse calling for help and trying to approach her.

"Stop!" Gibbs could barely form the words at the fear of Ziva actually hurting someone. The nurse looked up and stepped back.

"She's trained Mossad." He said as if she had any idea of what that meant. He stood a respectful distance away, and looked at the red rimmed wild eyed agent before him. Her eyes were slightly glazed and her breathing rapid. She hunched over favoring both her ribs and her shoulder.

"Ziva? You with me Zivers?" There was initially no response. Gibbs waved his hand in front of her face slowly. The eyes focused a little.

"Gibbs?" The voice was raspy and quiet.

"Yeah it's me, I'm here Zivers." Gibbs knelt, wrapping his arm gently around her, pinning her arms down to limit her range of movement. Her body trembled in his arms and he held her tighter.

"I gotcha Zivers. I gotcha." He murmured to her as the crowd of people slightly grew. When her trembles stopped, Gibbs loosened his grip on her.

"You ready?" There was only a small nod in response. He stood, gently bringing her up with him. She winced and coughed in pain, every movement causing her breath to hitch and her face to contort in pain. They took slow steps back to her empty room and the waiting bed. Once laid down, nurses were busily rushing about making her comfortable, but keeping their distance at the same time. When everyone but the beeping monitors had left the room, Gibbs again assumed his position at Ziva's side. Her eyes were closed and her breaths were rapid. Gibbs could hear the air whistling in her chest from where he stood.

"Why were you in the hallway Ziva?" For a moment he thought she had actually fallen asleep because she did not respond.

"I wan-ted to go home." Talking was taxing, Gibbs could tell but he needed her to talk.

"Why Ziva? I told you to stay here. Home is no place for you right now." Ziva sensed his agitation at the mention of her house and her eyes opened, looking straight into Gibbs's eyes.

"What hap-pned?" Gibbs looked down, she was good, even when she was bad, she was good. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Nothing really, someone just tossed your apartment. CSU should be there now. I brought you some clothes." She nodded slowly. He practically saw her mind chugging away.

"Do you ha-have any new leads?" Gibbs again was put under the spot. He didn't like talking this much and certainly not about things he didn't want to tell her.

"We still don't know about a cure. We figured out the poison and possible the guy. McGee and Dinozzo are on it now." Again there was a long pause save for the beeping of the heart monitor. She took a deep breath.

"So if you know the poison, why not the cure." Gibbs fidgeted.

"Because it was altered David, now drop it, that's an order." His reply was harsh and he hadn't meant it. Ziva almost physically recoiled. There was a long pause and Gibbs really looked at Ziva for a moment. Her frame was even skinnier than it usually was, her eyes slightly sunken, lips cracked and rimmed with red. Red as in blood, the small pool that was on the floor. He reached out and wiped some off with his thumb and looked at it more closely, trying to confirm his suspicion. Ziva turned her head away at his actions like a guilty dog who had stolen food off the counter.

"Zivers, is this blood?" he was fighting to keep his voice steady. She kept her gaze adverted. He gently took her chin in his hand and turned her head back to look at him.

"Are you coughing up blood?" She didn't say anything but Gibbs could see the conformation in the way her eyes darted away.

"Did you tell anyone?" His voice raised and so did the beeping of the heart monitor beside him. It caught his attention and he backed off, but it was too late and the trembles started. The beeping became louder still and nurses rushed in followed by doctors and Gibbs could see fear in Ziva's eyes. He hadn't seen that same look since the hospital after Somalia. And then he understood. She was being taken back to Somalia in her mind. The noise level of the room rose quickly but he heard her coughing over all the voices. Something cold and small grabbed his hand and held it almost painfully tight. He looked down to see Ziva staring right at him, blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth and fear wide in her eyes, there were too many people. He tried to soothe her, but he could not do or say anything. Her body began to convulse on the bed, her eyes rolled back and people rushed around, placing pillows around her head and yelling orders. Gibbs watched in horror and held the small hand just as tightly. And then as quickly as it had started it was done, and people began to clear the room, save for a few doctors. The monitor started to beep slower, the sound of her labored breathing calmed. Her eyes were closed and her body stopped trembling. The doctors listened to her breathing and flashed lights in her eyes. Soon they brought the bed back up to a sitting position and left the room. The grip on his hand was limp now and he let go, gently placing her hand back on the bed. They had left the railings up and the metal was cool to the touch. Gibbs stood and walked over to the small bathroom located in the room and wet a couple of paper towels and returned to Ziva, gently wiping the blood from her face and arms. He really started to notice how thin she was. She hadn't been able to eat or drink anything for three days so far. Gibbs sighed. They needed to know a solution now. His phone rang and he flipped it open. Abby.

"Gibbs."

"Hey Gibbs! How's Ziva?"

"You got anything on a fix yet Abbs?"

"Um, no but I got some help from my super-smart friend from Harvard. Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know Abbs."

"Well what do you mean?"

"She's scared; she hasn't been in a hospital since Somalia."

"Oh."

"I think it would be good if you came to see her." Gibbs knew what he was saying would make Abby's day. He only hoped she could help. "Just be careful Abby ok."

"I will be Gibbs! I'll bring Ducky and we'll be over shortly! Maybe do you think I should bring some things? Make her feel like its home or-"

"-I think seeing you will be enough Abbs."

"Oh Boy I can't wait! Bye Gibbs!" The excited Goth made Gibbs smile slightly. Ziva shifted on the bed behind him and he turned.

"Wha happ-ened?" Ziva looked around confused.

"You just feel asleep Zivers." Gibbs lied through his teeth but he didn't want to worry her.

"I know wh-en your lying to m-me." The voice was quiet. What Tony called her 'deadly quiet tone'. Gibbs changed topics quickly.

"Abby and Ducky are going to come visit later." Ziva nodded still glaring at Gibbs. She tried to push herself up higher but gasped when she moved her shoulder and ribs. She tried again clenching her eyes and teeth shut.

"Maybe you shouldn't..." Gibbs trailed off as she collapsed back into the same position she was before. Her frustration was childish and Gibbs felt a surge of affection towards Ziva. He couldn't imagine losing her and yet he was already so close. He sat down in the chair next to her, completely and utterly exhausted. He closed his eyes his head resting on his hand.

"Gibbs?" He couldn't bring himself to look one more time into her ghastly pale face.

"Mhmmmm?" He muffled from his hand. A quiet knock on the door made Gibbs start and look up. Abby and Ducky had arrived. He stood and left closing the door behind him. Ziva watched through the glass as he talked to Abby. Abby threw her arms around Gibbs and then sauntered into the room cheerfully.

"Hi Ziva!" She stood awkwardly at the foot of Ziva's bed, her voice still loud but trying to be quiet.

"Hello Abby. It is very nice to s-see you." Abby frowned when Ziva stumbled over her words but soon took composure of her face. There was an awkward silence because both women did not know what to say. Abby swung her arms.

"We're gonna find the fix for this. Tony and Timmy are looking for the guy now. They'll get the answers." Ziva nodded. She did not know what to say. Abby sat in the chair next to Ziva.

"Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?" Abby looked so desperate that Ziva knew she had to come up with something. Abby was like her sister.

"Well th-there is this one thing..." Abby's face lit up. "I cannot do my hair, and it is driving me apples right now." Abby's grin could've competed with the Cheshire cat's.

"Of course! I could do braids or maybe a twist. OOOH I know I could do-"

"-Do anything you wish Abby. I am just grateful for it to be out of my face." Abby stood and Ziva tried to sit up straighter but could not manage. Abby looked on in concern and soon helped Ziva out by piling more pillows behind Ziva for her to lean against. While Abby worked. Ziva stared absent-mindedly her eye catching on Gibbs and Ducky talking a little ways away. Ziva concentrated hard trying to read lips.

"Had a seizure. Condition getting worse by the minuet. "That was Gibbs. Ziva was so tired she blinked her eyes closed for about two minutes and then opened her eyes. She was comforted by Abby's hands softly pulling at her hair. Soon again she fell asleep momentarily. She felt Abby's weight shift as she climbed off the bed from kneeling behind her. She was so tired she could not open her eyes but instead mumbled.

"Thank you." Abby quietly slid out of the room and Ducky came in. Ziva could tell by his footsteps.

"My dear, Ziva, I wish you to get better soon." Ducky was whispering.

"I am not yet asleep Ducky."

"Ah good. I heard your mind has been revisiting Somalia." Ziva frowned; she did not want to talk about this.

"I am afraid." She paused unsure if that was what she wanted to say or if there was more. She opened her eyes. Standing in the doorway, her brother Ari David stood with a gun pointed at Ducky.

"Ducky get down!" She shouted. Panic clogged her throat. The gun moved and was now pointed at her.

"Ari?" She called. "You would not shoot your sister. We are family." A harsh laugh met her ears. It was nothing at all the little boy she grew up with.

"Then you shall get a taste of your own medicine, sister." His laugh again pierced the air, evil and wicked.

"Or should I shoot who you really value as family?" he turned his gun to point at Gibbs.

"NO!" She screamed her throat tearing. A hand brushed her check she looked to her left to see Saleem standing there. She recoiled from his touch.

"Don't worry, after Ari's show I will take care of you myself. How I should have done earlier." Ziva trembled, drawing her knees to her chest despite the pain.

" no no no no. ABBAH." She called and there was a hand on her arm. Gibbs was shaking her, calling her name. She looked at him confused. She looked back at the doorway but there was nothing there. She looked to her left and only heart monitors and empty space was seen. She trembled looking back at Gibbs.

"What is going on? Ari he- he is going to kill you and Saleem..." Gibbs's confusion scared her even more.

"They are not dead! Do you not understand?" Gibbs looked at her with confusion and worry still. He looked over his shoulder to Ducky who was standing and Abby beside him who was crying.

"Call Dinozzo and McGee and get an update NOW." He turned back to Ziva. "Saleem is dead Ziva. You know this. He is dead it is over you are safe." Ziva shook. He was not dead she had just seen him. Gibbs took her face in both of his hands, forcing her to look into his piercing blue eyes.

"He is dead Ziva. Dead. He cannot hurt you." She bit her lip tears streaming down her face, and slowly shook her head. No he was not dead she saw him with her own two eyes. How did Gibbs not? He was standing in the room just moments ago. She just kept shaking her head no. No he wasn't dead he was alive. Gibbs looked on with mounting worry. Hallucinations. His Zivers was having hallucinations. By now all the commotion had brought doctors into the room. Unable to do anything, some left but one stayed. She hovered in the back of the room watching and when Gibbs finally got Ziva to lie back on the bed he stood stepped outside, silently sending the message it was time for her to talk. He stayed within Ziva's sight and he could feel her eyes boring into him.

"You do a wonderful job with her." The doctor tried to open a conversation but Gibbs just nodded and looked around at the proceedings of people around him.

"We need to do something soon. She is malnourished, dehydrated and very, very sick." Gibbs nodded again.

"The problem is we can't tell what will react with the poison so we can't even start an I.V." Gibbs still had nothing to say so he just stared at her.

"I guess I am asking for permission to start a saline solution I.V. Because if we don't she will die. If we do she might react to it." Gibbs finally looked her right in the eyes.

"We need one more day." His tone was stern.

"There might not be one more day. If Ms. David's condition does not get better by six o'clock tonight I am starting an I.V. or releasing her from the hospital." With that she turned on her heel and left.

Gibbs turned, looking through the glass at Ziva who was listening to Ducky, Abby sitting at the foot of her bed, she looked up and caught Gibbs's eye. Fear was still glimmering in the background but she looked strong, he smiled. He stayed where he was, allowing Ducky and Abby to have their moment with Ziva.

A figure appeared next to Gibbs looking in at the scene. It was McGee. They stood in silence for a moment and finally Gibbs turned to stare at McGee. When he finally noticed, he started and Gibbs looked at him as if to say well?

"He's in interrogation. Caught him fleeing town when Tony had to stop for a 'pee break'." Gibbs nodded and started to leave but stopped and turned around.

"Where is Dinozzo?" McGee's face dropped quickly.

"He told me to come here... You don't think he..." They both took off running to the cars.

**Buahahahhaahhahaaaaaa I didn't feel like being nice so my trademark CLIFFHANGER! Duh duh da daaaaaa... What'd ya think he did? Hmmmm guess you'll have to wait and find out :0 please review! Comment comment comment and it might help me write faster ;p !**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own NCIS or any affiliated characters, scenes or plots.**

* * *

Ziva looked up to see Gibbs gone and felt panic start to fight for her mind. The heart monitor sped up and she felt Ducky touching her arm.

"Ziva, my dear, what are you seeing?" She looked at him strangely for a moment.

"Nothing? What really is wrong with me Ducky? Gibbs won't give me a straight answer." Ducky looked uncomfortably at Abby.

"The poison is acting much faster than we anticipated." Ziva fumed at his evasive reply.

"Ducky!" Her exclamation made her gasp and catch her breath. "What is everyone not telling me?" Ducky looked down.

"It is not my place to say." Ziva's frustration level rose.

"Is it incurable? Is th-that why you w-wont tell me?" Ducky and Abby exchanged quick glances but it did not escape Ziva's trained observation skills. They sat in an unusual silence. Ziva closed her eyes, exhaustion completely taking over.

"A-abby?"

"Yeah Ziva?"

"Please d-don't go."

"I'll stay right here." Ziva heard Abby's response faintly before she succumbed to the force pulling her away.

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

* * *

McGee and Gibbs were rushing as fast as they could to the NCIS building. Gibbs was driving and he had the siren blasting. They swerved into the parking lot and jumped out of the car. McGee had never seen Gibbs run so fast, they flew through the halls, entering the elevator where Gibbs impatiently tapped the buttons in an attempt to get the elevator to move faster. McGee swore the elevator was going to break but the doors opened and they were off, McGee trailing behind slightly. Gibbs threw open the door to the first interrogation room, it was empty and he continued on to the second. There was a loud metallic bang that caused both agents to freeze before practically ripping down the door. Inside the room was in disarray, the table on its side and chairs flipped. Tony was standing facing the corner his hand on the wall, blood trickling from his knuckles, a large red area on his face starting to swell. Before he could pound his fist into the wall again, Gibbs caught his fist in his own. Tony looked up, a broken look on his face. McGee stood stalk still in the doorway. Papers were strewn across the floor. Tony pulled his hand away from Gibbs, his eyes being held in the brilliant blue ones. He looked away disgusted.

"It wasn't him. He denied everything." Tony dropped to the floor pulling his hair in his fists. Gibbs looked down at him.

"Dinozzo, you made a promise. Go fulfill it before it is too late." Tony looked up confused. Then realization dawned on him. Ziva. He promised he would be there this morning. He looked at his watch, it was almost four in the afternoon. He dropped his head into his arms.

"I can't boss. Not like this." The response was muffled.

"You don't have a choice Dinozzo. Now get off your sorry ass and go!" Tony stood up and slowly left the room. This left Gibbs and McGee alone. They picked up the papers and rightened the table and chairs in silence.

"Do you think he actually..." McGee looked nervous. Gibbs looked at him for a long moment.

"I don't know McGee." They both turned and left, entering the next doorway down in the hallway, the observation room. There was a tape that had not been picked up yet so McGee rewound it and started it from the beginning. It showed Tony standing ominously over the suspect Charles Darwig. When he turned, Gibbs could see the large welt growing around his eye.

"What is the antidote?!" Tony was shouting.

"I don't know! I told you I don't know anything!" The voice was whiny and slightly indignant. Tony flipped a picture of Ziva in front of him and stabbed it with his finger.

"How do you know this person?"

"I don't! I've never seen her in my life!" Tony glared down at him.

"That's the agent you blew up the other day! With that bomb that you chemically engineered to make her sick!" Genuine confusion shadowed on his face.

"NO! I didn't make any bomb! I swear! I think I need my lawyer." Tony slammed his fist into the table, sending the papers flying and Darwig to jump. Another agent opened the door.

"Take him to the conference room to wait for his lawyer." Tony's voice was dangerously low and the young agent scurried to do what he was told. As soon as the door was closed, Tony flipped the table and the camera went fuzzy and black. Gibbs sighed with relief. The last thing he wanted was an agent under investigation.

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

* * *

Tony walked slowly into the hospital, wandering to Ziva's room he looked in to see Abby and Ducky asleep along with Ziva's small form. He stepped inside quietly. Both Abby and Ducky stirred and opened their eyes. They quietly exited but Tony could not take his eyes off Ziva. Her form was ghastly white, her lips gray but her hair was beautifully tied up, her face deep in a troubled sleep and her lips were slightly parted. He stood at the foot of the hospital bed and watched her. He took comfort in the way the monitor beeped consistently and rhythmically. Ziva coughed gently in her sleep, it was a horrible sound, and she stirred, opening her eyes. Tony smiled.

"Hey sweet-cheeks." He said softly. But Ziva didn't smile, she just looked afraid and confused.

"W-where's Gibbs?" Tony felt his heart drop slightly.

"He's at NCIS." Ziva's face contorted with pain.

'N-no. Ari is goi-ing to k-kill h-him." Each word caused Ziva to take a deep breath and she tried to get up, her body too weak she collapsed back. Tony was instantly at her side.

"No Ziva. He's safe. Ari is dead." Ziva's eyes were wide.

"I s-saw him a-and S-sa-." Another cough rattled her body, and she wiped her mouth discretely but Tony caught the red flash by. He caught her arm. Blood trickled down it. He looked into Ziva's eyes but she was looking away. His gut plummeted. He remembered Gibbs saying, before it's too late. And he understood. He leaned forward and kissed Ziva's forehead, her skin burning up beneath his lips. He rested his forehead there, sitting like this for a moment. Ziva didn't pull away.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw Saleem. H-he was go-ing to k-kill me. H-how?" Tony took a deep breath. He had no idea it was this bad.

"I believe you saw them, but you did see them. It's an affect of the poison." Ziva took a shuddering breath beneath him.

"H-hallu-cin-ations. T-tony a-am I g-go-ing to die?" Tony clutched her closer to him.

"I don't know Zi. I just don't know." He reached out a hand and clutched hers tightly. Her entire body was shaking beneath him. A doctor came into the room, a nurse tagging along beside.

"Put in a 657 drip of 72 saline. She needs to be monitored constantly, we don't know if this will trigger anything." Tony jumped up immediately.

"No you can't give her anything!" His voice was indignant and full of apprehension.

"Mr., we are going to give her a saline drip, Ms. David is extremely dehydrated and the risk of the poison reacting with this is much lower than that of her dying of dehydration. So either you step aside or Ms. David leaves the hospital." Tony glanced over his shoulder at Ziva and she nodded, he stepped aside. The nurse took her hand and inserted the needle, stepping outside only to get a bag of the saline solution. The doctor oversaw the entire process, checking vitals as she went. Tony stood in the corner watching from a distance. Ziva seemed to stay the same and slowly he began to relax. He saw a note scrawled on the chair. He picked it up.

Went to cafeteria to get a bite to eat, be back soon.

-Ducky

Tony crumpled the note and tossed it halfheartedly into the trash. Ziva was calmly sitting through the whole ordeal, Tony envied her, he was stressed to the max.

"It looks like she has responded just fine to the saline." The doctor stood up and walked out of the room, the nurse following. Tony returned to his seat close to Ziva. Her eyes were shut tightly.

"Are you OK Ziva?" Tony began to worry, thinking she was in pain.

"Yes, I-i am fine Tony. I-i am very t-tired." Ziva's voice dropped in volume the longer she spoke so Tony patted her leg.

"Go to sleep my ninja. I'll be here when you wake up." Ziva snuggled into her pillow and Tony sat watching her until her breathing evened out. He stood and feeling very stressed, walked into the hallway where Ducky and Abby were sitting. Gibbs and McGee had joined them. Everybody looked up at him expectantly.

"She's sleeping." The entire bench nodded, save for Gibbs who was eyeing Tony's face. It throbbed momentarily and he touched it lightly, only to find it starting to swell. He grimaced at his own touch and dropped his hand. His knuckles hurt as well, the smallest movement sending shock waves of pain up his hand. Gibbs was staring intently at him and Tony made to head down to the cafeteria to grab a bite for dinner, but Gibbs stopped him.

"Dinozzo, you and McGee go look for more leads, Duck and Abby, back to the lab." He stood. "I'll stay here and keep me updated." Tony remained where he was, uncertain.

"What Dinozzo?"

"It's just that I promised Ziva I'd stay." He lifted his laptop case and smiled. "Brought this just in case." He stood awkwardly, but Gibbs brushed pass him.

"Keep me updated."

"Will do boss." Tony slipped down to the cafeteria and returned, setting up a work station using the small table and chair in Ziva's room.

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

* * *

Tony was working diligently at his laptop for the fifth hour straight. Ziva had woken up for a few minutes a couple of times but did not feel up to holding a conversation. Now she was awake, but silent and staring into space, the occasional cough disrupting her raspy breathing. Gibbs and McGee came barreling through the door, causing both Tony and Ziva to jump. A doctor followed them and rushed to Ziva's I.V. line, piercing it with a needle and emptying the contents of a large syringe. Tony stood questioning.

"We got it! We found the cure!" McGee was out of breath. Tony smiled, almost giddy with relief. Even Gibbs was smiling. They looked toward Ziva who was awake but could barely keep her eyes open. There seemed to be no change and after a few minutes, the only sound her labored breathing, the mood in the room drastically dropped.

"Why isn't it doing anything?" Tony's voice shook a slight bit.

"It might take a few hours to take effect." The doctor rose and turned, addressing the team. "In the meantime, we are going to check up on her every half hour just to be certain." Ziva coughed harshly, blood seeping into the rag she was holding. The nurse turned and almost looked disapproving. " Also be aware that we may not have administered the medicine in time. We need to stay realistic." Tony glared ever so slightly. The nurse left.

Gibbs sat in the chair beside Tony's. McGee had left to go find Abby and the hospital was winding down for the night. Gibbs and Tony sat in silence, Ziva's constant rasping labored breaths made Tony twist his hands in worry. He gasped from the pain but continued until Gibbs placed a hand on top of his. Tony abruptly stood up.

"What does she mean we have to be realistic? It's like no one in this place has any hope!" He was pacing, gesturing wildly with his hands. Ziva watched his with mounting anxiety. Her heart rate started to increase as Tony's temper flew out of the window.

"What have they done? Nothing but poke needles? We risked our lives to get here and what?" Gibbs noticed the heart monitor starting to increase.

"Dinozzo!" He barked but Tony continued to rant.

"But I just cannot sit here and watch my best friend die! I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch who did this if I ever-"

"Dinozzo! Get out!" Gibbs shouted, offending Tony who stormed out. The beeping continued to accelerate and Ziva's breath quickened. She cough a couple of time but blood pooled in her mouth. She tried to spit but couldn't. She struggled to breathe, her back arching off the bed. Gibbs pounded the call button and stood over her trying to calm her down. Doctors again filled the room bringing commotion and chaos. They pushed Gibbs out. He slipped away to go find Tony, anger boiling in his veins. Anger at feeling helpless and being out of control. He caught up to the younger agent in the parking lot. Rain pouring down the dark sky. He stopped Tony from opening the door and glared. Tony stared back. Both their chests were heaving from the adrenaline. Tony gave in first pushing the door open again but Gibbs slammed it shut. Tony jumped out of the way, holding his hands, panting. When he straightened, Gibbs again saw his swollen face that was now starting to purple. He flashed back to see Tony turning towards the camera, red welt already on his face.

"What happened to your face Dinozzo?" Anger flashed like lightening during a summer gale.

"Nothing! I just made a stupid mistake that's all!" The evasive answer slid through clenched teeth.

"What did you do to Charles Darwig?"

"I didn't do anything to that lame excuse of a human being!" Gibbs didn't believe it.

"Can't you learn something called maturity?" He was practically spitting venom. "You simply cannot wrap your head around the fact that Ziva might need you with her right now more than she needs you in a jail cell!"

"As if you knew what support was." Tony spat, hurt flowing through his body. He knew it was a low blow. "You let Kate die and now you're going to let Ziva die to!" His remark made him sick to his stomach but he needed somebody to feel the pain that was ravaging through him.

Gibbs looked at him with hurt evidently written across his face. Tony had never seen raw pain as he saw reflected to him in that moment and knew that his face was most likely the same.

"At least I don't lie about beating up someone." Gibbs walked slowly back into the night.

"I'm not lying!"Tony shouted to the rain, feeling exhausted he got in the car and drove off.

He found himself at NCIS. Slowly he wandered in, lost. He walked past the empty desks and down to the lab. He stumbled in upon McGee and Abby laughing over some matter. Sleeping bags on the floor with blankets and pillows piked high. They looked so happy and before he could turn away they saw him.

"Hey Tony!"

"Wow McGoober, already sleeping at her place? That's my man!" He forced a smile and joking attitude but he knew they didn't buy into it.

"It's only 'till we can get through to our houses Tony. The road washed out." McGee was looking at him suspiciously.

"How's Ziva?" The question was asked with confidence like they knew the answer. Tony looked down.

"No change yet." Tony stood awkwardly in the doorway. "I-i think I am going to do a little work." He turned and left, Abby turned to McGee,

"Do you think he's OK Timmy?"

"Yeah, he just needs his space." But McGee wasn't quite so sure.

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

* * *

Tony wandered back to his desk and found himself sitting. All anger and frustration had left and now he just felt raw and embarrassed. He sighed, logging on to find nothing of any interest. All the while he clicked his favorite pen, but that only led to thoughts about the emptiness of Ziva not being there to swat at him and complain. Curiosity and fear overcoming him he decided to return to the hospital. On the way back he realized just how bad the roads were. He hydroplaned a couple of times and smirked at how fitting the weather was. He walked ever so calmly into the ICU, nervous about talking to Gibbs but nonetheless he was determined to be there for Ziva. He reached her room but it was full of people and the only sound he could hear above the voices was a droning continuous beep coming from the heart monitor.

**Ah yes another fine day to leave a cliff-hanger... Meant to post this yesterday but forgot :'( finished it really late. But I AM ADDICTED TO YOUR COMMENTS! I swear I check probably around three times a day so I need more! I promise to post next chapter as soon as I finish!**

**Oh my god I am so sorry for the delay! I had this done Sunday but had Internet issues then lost my laptop and left it at school so I am So Sorry! **


	10. Chapter 10

**NCIS is not mine :,( maybe someday:) **

**Sorry it took so long to update :( had writers block and some worse than usual headaches... **

**Jillian: I'll see what I can do after I finish this story? I'm not sure I can do exactly what you want... But maybe I can try? It might not be possible though, sometimes if the story is not your own it can be hard to write. My best advice is for you to write it and if you want I can try to Beta read it.**

Tony felt his stomach drop and bile rise in his throat. He heard many voices merging together and becoming silence, the only noise audible was the static drone of Ziva's heart not beating and the pounding if his own heart in his ears. They were too late, it was over, the antidote hadn't worked. And then ever so softly came true silence and a beep followed by another and yet another one still. Tony's knees felt weak with relief. He watched as slowly medical professionals filed out. A male doctor remained, speaking to Gibbs and Tony raced to Ziva's side, staring at the tube running down her throat, taped to her lips to keep it in place. He stared horrified, holding her hand. After a moment he heard Gibbs move behind him. Tony turned to see Gibbs's face grave but still not grim with the thought of death.

"It worked Dinozzo." Tony stared confused. "If she comes out of this coma she's poison free."

"What do you mean coma?"

"She had a reaction that shut her brain down but she is 100% poison free. Now it's up to her to fight." Gibbs spoke quietly. Tony just balked. How did it get this bad?

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

About a week later, Tony woke again stiff and sore from sleeping at the hospital. Gibbs walked in with impeccable timing as usual and passed him a cup of steaming coffee. The tension between them still existed, but they were civil to each other. Gibbs came early every morning with coffee and stopped by on his way home after work. Occasional visits from Abby, McGee and Ducky were also in vogue. Day by day, Ziva seemed to look healthier, They had taken the tube out of her throat, her eyes no longer rimmed heavily in black circles and her lips were not tainted with the red of blood. But still she did not wake.

"Ya comin' to work today Dinozzo?" Gibbs sipped at his coffee. Tony rubbed the sleep from his face. Stubble lined his jaw, prickling at his hand and he hadn't had a nice long, hot shower since, well a week ago. He pondered the idea, torn. The thought of finding the perp who did this was tantalizing along with a long shower and some real food, but the thought of Ziva waking up, or taking an unexpected turn for the worse with him not there was a horrible thought.

"That wasn't a question Dinozzo." Determination glared in his eyes but as soon as it appeared it was gone. Besides he would be glad to get out of this hospital for a while. He stood, draping his coat over his shoulders.

"Ready when you are boss."

"Go home, shower and shave, then met us back at HQ in an hour." Tony jumped at the thought.

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

An hour later, Tony was at his desk, squeaky clean with no sign of facial hair and feeling quite a bit more energetic. He sat at his computer and immediately started reading, typing, watching and analyzing every piece of evidence they had on Ziva's case.

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

Gibbs sat, watching the TV in Ziva's room, the volume soft and on the old classic western movie channel. He smiled at the familiar comfort. He thought he heard a slight variation in Ziva's magnified heartbeat. His trained ears didn't usually mislead him so he stood, turning towards Ziva. There it was again, a slight acceleration in beats. He leaned over her, stroking her hair away from her face gently with one hand.

"Zivers?" He watched her eyelids closely, willing them to open. The heart monitor beeped louder in his ears but this time he saw her breath hitch and her eyes jitter beneath her lids. Gibbs held her head between his hands.

"Come on Ziva, come back to us." His voice was a whisper. She stirred a little more. The heart monitor was beating quickly now but the beeps stayed the same pace. Gibbs reached back behind the rolling bed and pressed the call button. Ziva struggled, her body twitching below him. Gibbs watched, holding his breath, unsure what to do. Then she quieted and the beeps slowed down again. Gibbs looked down under his arm that was supporting him. Frustration coursed through his veins like hot lava. He went to straighten up, but a small, hoarse voice stopped him.

"Gibbsss?" He turned quickly. Ziva's open eyes met his but they were slightly unfocused. The male doctor appeared on the other side of the bed.

"Welcome back Ms. David. I need to do some tests so do you mind telling me where you are?"

"Mmmm. Hospital I think?"

"And your name?"

"Ziva David." Ziva looked annoyed.

"And how is your pain right now?" The doctor looked up from taking notes.

"It is not too bad."

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"Three." She made eye contact with Gibbs and he looked at her hard. "Maybe a four." She winced slightly. The doctor wrote something down.

"And where is it?"

"My head." Ziva abruptly tried to sit up, clenching her side, but found her muscles were weak and with teeth clenched she tried to ride through the spontaneous pain.

"A-and my s-side." She gasped. The doctor stood and swapped places with Gibbs, gently pushing her shoulder, making Ziva lie down, pressing gently on her abdomen and watching her face scrunch in pain.

"We'll get you some meds for that in a minute." He leaned over and flashed a small light in Ziva's eyes again jotting a note. They did various other tests as well, such as saying the alphabet and counting to ten. Finally, the doctor straightened.

"Now, let's see what we can do about your pain." He left the room and a nurse came in with another bag to put in Ziva's IV line. After she hooked it up, she placed a small clicker in Ziva's hand. The medication is self-administered; just give a click if you are in pain. Is there anything else I can do to make you more comfortable?" Ziva looked up dazed.

"Ummmm. Could I sit up?" The nurse nodded and quickly adjusted the bed. As soon as she left the room, Ziva dropped the 'clicker'. Gibbs glared.

"Zivers." He warned.

"It's only when I take a deep breath or-" Ziva protested but hunched over again gasping for air. When she straightened up, Gibbs looked down at the button. She looked at him fear in her eyes. Gibbs picked up the controller.

"I don't want to go back to sleep yet. I am not weak... I am a David." Ziva's words became slower and slower as Gibbs had clicked the button while she was talking. Her eyes drooped and Gibbs brushed her forehead gently.

"You _are_ strong Ziva." He voice was soft and he stepped outside the room. He found the doctor writing something down at the nurses' station. He stood right beside him, waiting. Slowly the doctor turned.

"Can I help you?"

"What is Ziva David's current condition?"

"I can't tell you that." Gibbs flashed his badge angrily and the doctor recoiled, changing his mind.

"We'll Ms. David's condition is very much improved and later today we are moving her out of the ICU. In patients that have flat lined, we worry about brain damage due to the lack of oxygen that goes to the brain, but in this case she seems not to have any damage although I did note she had a concussion. The abdominal pain is due to her separated 7th rib. Nothing that time won't mend." Gibbs nodded and the doctor walked the other way. He stepped outside for a minute to call Tony and McGee.

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

A half an hour later, Ducky, Abby, Tony and McGee were all waiting to see Ziva in her new room, downstairs. She was still sleeping so Gibbs let Tony sit in her room with her while he updated the rest of the team on her condition.

Ziva opened her eyes to see Tony reading a magazine. She smiled.

"Reading Women's Daily Tony?" He looked up quickly.

"Oh no its blockbuster-... Oh" he smiled. "It was a joke." They sat smiling at each other for a moment. The mood became somber.

"How long was I out Tony? I have not yet had the chance to ask Gibbs." Tony looked down at his hands.

"A week Ziva, you were out a full week." He looked at her and she was struggling to comprehend. Suddenly she doubled over gasping.

"Ziva! Are you ok?" She panted for a moment and finally replied.

"Yes Tony, it is j-just my separated rib." Tony relaxed a little.

"Hey there's a buncha people here to see you so I should tell them your awake." Ziva nodded and Tony left, Abby bouncing in.

"Ziva you're awake! I was so worried! I thought you were going to die and Gibbs was all- and-"

"I am going to be fine Abby." She smiled and the Goth gave her a hug, making her wince.

"Gibbs told me not to take very long so see ya really soon! I promise!" Abby bounced from the room and one by one the rest of the team came and went. Tony volunteered to stay the night but Ziva made everyone go home, insisting they actually sleep and she spent her first night alone in the hospital.

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

Gibbs arrived early in the morning to find Ziva awake and talking with a doctor. She seemed to be holding the conversation well enough. He stood unobtrusively, patiently waiting for them to finish. The doctor left with a curt nod to Gibbs. He walked in as Ziva was swinging her legs over the bed, attempting to stand.

"Woah. Hold it. What do you think you're doing David?" He stood blocking her path. She shot him an annoyed look, fidgeting on the bed.

"I am getting up. The doctor said I could go home as soon as I sign some paperwork." Her words came in slight pants, although greatly improved from yesterday, still highly out of character. Gibbs eyed her suspiciously.

"I have not lied to you. No?" She stared him down.

"Actually there was that time you killed Vaughner; about your injuries and planning on killing a man." Ziva shied away, not at all proud of what she did when he said it like that.

"Need I go on? There was the time-"

"-he was not a man, he was a monster and he needed to be put down." Ziva's teeth were clenched her eyes cast down at the floor. Gibbs leaned back surprise by her fury. He knew it was there, he saw it every day, but didn't know Ziva would lose it so fast.

"I did the world a favor and I am not ashamed of my actions." Ziva held her chin up at the last statement and met his gaze, all the while taking the advantage of him leaning back to stand up. She wobbled slightly, and Gibbs immediately was hovering at her side but she steadied enough to takes step forward. Soon her legs remembered the art of walking and she made it to the bathroom. She closed the door almost all the way, leaving it cracked a bit in case she fell or needed help. A few minutes later she emerged in both a NCIS t-shirt and baggy sweat pants. She padded back over to the bed and sat down. She pulled her phone out of her pocket but before she could speed dial Tony, Gibbs placed a hand over it, stopping her.

"What are you doing?" He looked down at her and she stared back up at him.

"I am calling Tony for a ride home."

"I will take you home David." Gibbs's tone was firm, no nonsense. She sighed.

"Fine." She leaned back on the bed, happy to be free of all the wires that had previously tied her down. Her eyes drooped down and before she knew it, her hyper-aware senses detected someone else in the room. She cracked open her eyes to see the nurse returned with the discharge forms. She was passed the clipboard and instructed to 'sign here, here and here' before she left. Ziva sloppily scrawled her signature and drowsily stood up, feeling the room sway.

"You sure she's ready for this?" Gibbs's slightly accusatory tone caused Ziva to become annoyed.

"You act as if you do not want me around Gibbs. I was fine calling Tony for a ride." She fumed to herself in the silence that followed. Her words had been sluggish, even she could tell.

"I am going home whether they want me to or not." With that, Ziva stormed from the room, without the punctual anger she usually showed. Gibbs followed her to the car, keeping his distance. Now he had two agents angry with him. He sighed, quietly pondering to himself what to do. As soon as Ziva was safely secured in the car, Gibbs stepped out of ear shot and called Ducky.

"Yeah Duck, they wanna send her home today."

"That is outrageous Jethro! She only came back to us yesterday!"

"I know Duck, but she refuses to stay."

"Well, best we can do is have someone stay with her 24/7. It would be best if it were a place where she was comfortable, too bad her house is still a mess. Why not bring her here Jethro, I'll make a nice bed for her in time for your arrival."

"Thanks Duck."Gibbs hung up the phone, and getting back into the sleek black mustang NCIS had provided him with until he was assigned a replacement car.

"Looks like you'll be calling HQ home for a while." Ziva turned to look at Gibbs incredulously.

"I want to go home Gibbs. I do not need you to baby me!" Her indignation fell short though, and Gibbs let the silence ride. Ziva angrily stared out her window. The headache growing and her stomach churning from the pain. She felt miserable, pulling the oversized sweatshirt closer around her body. Funny, she thought, this sweatshirt never used to be so big. Ziva found herself in a sleep-like state not really thinking about anything, just kind of there. They pulled into NCIS and got out of the car, still in silence. Ziva wasn't really that mad at Gibbs, more frustrated at her own weakness. They walked out of the bullpen to find Tony and McGee silently working, something that never happened, both with determined looks. Ziva sat at her desk out of habit, and Gibbs disappeared somewhere downstairs. Ziva fiddled, uncertain what to do. She spotted crime scene photos spread out on the small section of floor between Tony and McGee's desks. She stood and shakily made her way the few steps over.

"New case?" She inquired, hopeful. There wasn't much of a response so Ziva looked closer at the photos. She recognized most of the objects, weird, she thought. It didn't register that it was her house until she saw the broken photo of the team during a christmas party. She, Tony, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Gibbs all smiled back at her through the broken frame in the picture. She picked the thick piece of paper up.

"This-this is my house, my stuff..." Her voice trembled slightly. Gibbs was walking by and he took the photo from her hands, looked at it and placed it back on the floor.

"Yep, looks like it is Zivers." He logged into his computer, already typing furiously. She stood, confused.

"Do you not have new cases?" This time Tony looked up, briefly pausing his furious eyes and fingers.

"Nope, seems we hit a dry spell." Ziva sputtered.

"But not for a whole week."

"Technically it's been a week and four days." McGee had piped up, but did not stop his work at the computer.

"Oh." Was all Ziva could muster. She wandered back to her desk and sat, soon finding herself nodding off. Tony finally looked up from his work to check on Ziva again, only to find her head buried in her hands, eyes closed, apparently drifting off to sleep. He stood, putting on his coat and standing in front of his desk.

"I'll take her home, Boss. I'm gonna take the night off. See you in the morning." Gibbs nodded his conformation to Tony's question in the form of a statement. Tony then stood by Ziva, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Come on Ziva, let's get you home." Her eyes opened and squinted back at him. She stood slowly.

"Mmmmk Tony."

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

They arrived at Tony's apartment around 12. Once inside, Ziva stood awkwardly as Tony walked into the kitchen rummaging for food. He appeared back in the doorway.

Hey Zi, it looks like I don't have anything for lunch, so I'll just run down to the store really quick and bring something back. What da you want?" She looked blankly at him and shrugged.

"I do not care Tony." He nodded, turning when he got to the door.

"Make yourself at home; I should only be a few minutes."

Tony left, and came back approximately ten minutes later. He unlocked his apartment, walking inside and hanging his coat. He turned to the left, walking down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Hey Ziva I'm back!" He called to her. He didn't hear a response but continued making sandwiches in case she was asleep. When he finished that task, he went to look for Ziva. The living room couch was empty so he turned to go up the stairs. What he saw next brought him to his knees. Ziva was lying, her body twisted awkwardly, at the base of the steps. She was on her side, hair sprawled away from her face.

"Ziva! Ziva!" He shook her arm and held her close to his body. She moaned and moved slightly. Her breath hitched slightly and Tony stared down, worried.

"What happened?"

"I just fell Tony, I am fine." She pushed him away and tried to stand. He pulled her closer, they were standing now, and held her head between his hands, looking into her eyes.

"Are you hurt? Do we need to go back to the hospital? Should I call Gibbs?" She turned away and brushed his hands off.

"No Tony I am fine." She walked toward the kitchen. He followed.

"Did you pass out?" His voice was filled with concern.

"NO Tony! I was tired, that is all! Now leave me alone!" He backed off in sulky silence after her sudden outburst. She sat at the table, which he had set for lunch. He sat as well, across from her and they ate in stony silence. When they both had finished, Tony left and stormed upstairs to his room.

"You can have the couch." His remark was over his shoulder, but he knew she was tired and didn't push. He was also still fuming and did not want to talk quite yet. He flopped on his back, the soft bed cushioning him and making him comfortable, something he did not feel much as of late. A few minutes later, he heard the soft patter of feet enter the room.

"You are mad at me. No?" He sighed and rolled onto his side looking at her.

"You. Could. Have. Died." He made each word punctual. "Actually you almost did many times in the past week." Ziva's eyes were big and she looked at him.

"I am sorry Tony, I did not mean for you to go through that." She looked down at her feet and Tony stood, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tight. He smelled her hair, enjoying being able to hold her, feeling how alive she was.

"You almost died Ziva." He whispered into her hair. She rested her head into his chest.

"I can't lose you Zi, you're my best friend." He held her closer but she gasped and her knees began to buckle.

"Tony! My ribs!" She wheezed out and he loosened his grip.

"Ooops. Sorry." She smiled up at him and stifled a yawn. Her face was white with pain but Tony appreciated her attempt at making him feel better.

"Let's get you to bed sleepy-head." She shuffled forward, his hands on her arms, guiding her from behind.

"I do not know about this sleepy-head you speak of Tony." Her comment made Tony smile and chuckle slightly behind her.

"It's a sleepy person Zee-vah. And you are tired and are therefore a sleepy head." He was speaking to her like he would a small child. Something that would normally cause her to threaten to kill him with a paper clip, but she did not seem to mind as they progressed down the hallway to the guest room. She walked over to the bed and laid down. Tony helped tuck the sheets tighter around her and placed a light kiss on her forehead. He turned to leave quietly, and almost made it to the door before she stopped him.

"Tony? Do you mind just maybe staying for a little while?" Her face looked a little scared and a lot pleading, it being so forign to read Ziva David, Tony couldn't say no. He lay down on the bed facing her, propped up on his side. She rolled to face him and propped her head up on her hand, mirroring Tony. She dropped her gaze from his eyes and a silence passed over the room. Tony feeling the need to make Ziva as comfortable as possible, he attempted to start a conversation. Ziva's responses we absent minded and consisted of only a few words. Finally he gave up beating around the bush.

"Hey um, well uh you were out for a while but uhm, well do you remember anything?" He was tentative and nervous. He knew she had something on her mind that scared her. Scared her like Somalia scared her. She had the same retreated stare and big eyes. She looked him in the eye for the first time since he had started talking.

"What do you mean Tony?" Her answer was reproachful but Tony knew by her eyes that she wanted him to push. He knew he had hit the fear part.

"Well...I don't know, maybe anything... unusual, or unexpected. Something that scared you?" Tony's voice was gentle but Ziva dropped eye contact anyway, he could see the battle play out on her face. He missed the stony faced Ziva. His ninja. He always used to wish he knew what was going on inside her head but now that he could, it felt wrong like he was taking advantage of her.

"I...I thought I was in Somalia at the beginning. When Gibbs found me in the hallway." She fiddled with the blanket, pulling at a thread. Tony listened, surprised that she was telling him this.

"It was like the last time I was in the hospital. Right after you..." Tony let her hesitate knowing what she was going to say anyway. Saved me. Right after you saved me.

"And then Ari was there and he said he was going to kill Gibbs. He was there Tony! I saw him! And then there was..." Her voice hiccupped as she stifled a sob. Tony was reeling in confusion. Ziva crying?

"There was Saleem. He was right there." Ziva pointed a shaky hand to where Saleem had stood beside her. "And he was going to-to take me back there, and-and..." Tony brushed her hair back from her face.

"He was going to kill me too." The last part was a whisper. A ghost. But Tony heard it and he pulled her tight against his chest as her body was consumed by shaking, silent sobs. He held her tight like this until she fell asleep. Even then he stayed with her, holding her. His cell rang on the nightstand behind him and he reached over and picked it up.

"Dinozzo."

"How's it going?" Gibbs.

"It's going… We had some lunch."

"How's _she_ doing?"

"Well, I mean whatever is expected I guess she just um well..."

"Well what Dinozzo?!"

"She's back to that stage, after Somalia."

"How bad Dinozzo?"

"...It's bad." Tony's response was grim as he looked down at her sleeping form, clinging to him like a life-line.

"Ok, I'll be there in a bit." Gibbs hung up the phone abruptly, as usual. Hurrying to where his daughter needed him.

**Hahahahahaha! Ooooooo some angsty Somalia stuff too! I so mean to you guys :) but you are AWESOME! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own NCIS or any affiliating characters, scenes or plot lines Yada Yada Yada...**

* * *

Tony slid gently away from Ziva and crept from the room, hoping not to wake her. He was in the kitchen when Gibbs pounded on the door. Tony quickly opened the door. Gibbs stood outside looking hurried and glancing around his apartment. Tony stepped aside and walked back into the kitchen, pouring a hot cup of coffee for Gibbs who took it appreciatively.

"Where is she?" Gibbs got straight to the point.

"Upstairs, sleeping in the guest bedroom." Gibbs nodded. There was a lapse in conversation. Tony finally broke it.

"She told me about her hallucinations again. I think she is having trouble telling what is real and what isn't." Tony blurted this out and it sounded more forceful than he meant. Gibbs only nodded again.

"She said that Ari was here to kill you." Tony paused a moment, swallowed and then continued. "She also believed Saleem was here to take her back and finish the job this time." Again Gibbs only acknowledged Tony's statement with a swig of coffee and a movement of his head. Tony stood awkwardly watching his boss.

"I don't know what to do boss." Tony's voice was much softer. "I don't know this Ziva. She's so open and raw."

"You do what the rest of us do Dinozzo." Gibbs made his statement sound like it was completely obvious. Tony looked quizzical.

"We do our best." Tony looked down at his feet, rubbing his thumb up and down the side of the coffee cup he was holding. He was about to say something when a loud crash followed by banging and another louder crash was heard and then silence. Both Gibbs and Tony looked at each other in alarm and ran, skidding around the corner.

"Ziva!" Tony yelled, fear again crippling his vocal chords. There was no reply. When he finally reached her side at the bottom of the stairs (again), Gibbs was already kneeling. She was lying on her side but trying to push herself up unsuccessfully with her hands. Her hair draped over her face and her body heaved before she dropped back down to the floor. She was gasping, breathing excessively hard. Gibbs moved to sit on the second to last step as to see her face better and started to rub circles on her back. Tony stood unsure what to do.

"Ziva are you okay?" His voice was quiet in the immense silence of the room. But she heard him and shook her head very slowly yes. Gibbs leaned close and Tony could barely make out his words.

"Do you want to get up?" Gibbs was staring intently, worry creasing his face. Something that seemed to never go away. Tony also made out her head shaking 'no' very subtly. She rolled herself onto her back, holding her rib. Now Tony could see her eyes squeezed shut. She rocked slightly on her back, one knee bent, gasping and trembling.

"Where does it hurt Ziva?" Tony pressed hard for an answer but it still took Ziva a moment to be able to respond.

"Every-where." Ziva's voice was strained. Pain shot through her body, mostly in her head back and ribs but she was having trouble figuring out how to say it. Her foot hurt as well. Another surge of pain radiated and she chocked back a sob, but it still rocked her body and she had to bite her lip until it bled to keep from crying out. She could feel both Gibbs and Tony not moving, hardly breathing with worry so she sucked in a huge breath and sat up, slowly rising to a stand. They hovered but she clearly wanted no help so they stayed back. Hunched over, her arm to her stomach she made her way to the dining room table and sat. Her breathing had calmed but now adrenaline was kicking in and her hands began to shake. Slowly pain began to ebb from parts of her body but stiffness took its place. Tony appeared next to her with an ice pack and a measly look on his face.

"Here." He said and Ziva looked up at him amused. She loved how he still believed that an ice pack could fix just about anything. The mood in the room was weak so she placed the ice pack on her ribs. She looked into Tony's eyes and felt uncomfortable with the concern he was showing.

"Ouch." She joked, cracking a small smile and the mood completely shifted. Both men glad she had somewhat of a sense of humor. They both smiled, it didn't last for long but it was better than the caring and concern that Ziva saw plainly. There was an awkward lapse in conversation. Gibbs reached forward and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. She smiled briefly, and glanced at Tony wondering when or if he had told Gibbs about the earlier incident. He apparently was thinking the same thing. Gibbs looked at them, accusatory. Tony broke, glancing between Gibbs and Ziva who were both staring him down. He deemed Gibbs to be a more present threat.

"This happened earlier..." He mumbled but Gibbs did not even bother to yell at him to speak up.

"I did not actually fall down the stairs! I merely lost my balance! I was tired!" Ziva piqued up gesturing wildly with one arm. Gibbs ignored her.

"Why didn't you call Dinozzo? And why did you let her upstairs?" He was now fully attacking Tony, his body turned, blocking Ziva out and his arms out from his sides.

"She came upstairs! I told her to stay downstairs but she didn't listen!" Tony took the defense.

"Rat!" She spat at him. Gibbs turned on her.

"Why can't you be logical David? Can't you just follow orders for once in your life?!" Ziva cowered. The sudden outburst sent her back to Somalia, before the hospital. She was insubordinate. That was why Gibbs had left her. That is why her father abandoned her. Saleem spat at her as he told her this. She had been there for a few months now and she actually found a part of herself believing him. She pulled against the rope bonding her hands to the chair. He laughed at her, called her names, and he stood over her, diminishing her. No she was a good agent, he was wrong. Fury swept through her veins at the thought of the truth and she lashed out the only way she knew. She stood up. Driving her head into his face. He fell and she stood over him, but she felt no victory as he smirked up at her. She only felt emptiness because of the truth. The truth rang clear in her ears and swept her very being away from who she thought she was. How did the world see her? This must have been the reason Gibbs chose Tony over her, the day he wasn't there, there for her. Because in the end there is no one left but you, and if you are not good enough, what is left? Who is left? Ziva melted to her knees and welcomed death, tears filled her eyes and she broke into pieces, fragments, shards of glass that pierced her chest and she bled. She bled out for who she could've been, who she should've been, who she wanted to be, for who she wasn't. Balled up one the muddy floor of her prison she broke, but the prison was not the walls around her, it was her mind. Saleem picked himself up off the floor, spitting blood onto her body and laughing as her watched her grovel for some shard of hope. He would not kill her that would be too easy, he would watch. Ziva shuddered, cold filling her body. Days later when Tony and McGee appeared in front of her, she had forgotten the truth then, believed that Gibbs hadn't thought that. He had come, they had come to save her, they valued her, but now he was saying the truth, that truth, spouting it like the fountain of youth. And Saleem was standing over her again, spitting down at her, laughing at how naive she was for forgetting, for doubting the truth because it may hide for a while, but in the end it always comes back.

Tony watched as Ziva's eyes grew wide and then she seemed to shrink in her seat. Her eyes glazed over and her hands shook. He glanced at Gibbs who looked horrified, watching Ziva lost in her mind.

"Ziva... Ziva I didn't mean it." He was as close to an apology as Tony had ever heard him. Ziva appeared as if she could not hear him, staring at the floor, empty of all emotion except for pure, raw, unhindered sadness. As soon as it had come on her, she came out of it, but she remained quiet. They watched her eyes dart, then shift around the room, taking in her surroundings and finally they watched as she visibly breathed a sigh of relief. They stood tentatively watching her.

"Ziva, you are safe." She looked up at Gibbs, eyes full of resigned sadness. "You are not in Somalia, Saleem is dead, he cannot hurt you." Gibbs's words seemed to make no difference on Ziva's face.

"I know Gibbs. I am tired, where do I sleep?" Ziva's voice was deadpan and desolate without her usual Israeli accent and fluctuations. Tony jumped at the prospect of being able to do something, and set up the couch into a comfortable bed in the same amount of time Ziva took to shower and ready for bed. Once she was settled, Gibbs and Tony retired to the kitchen, out of earshot.

"What the hell was that?" Tony jumped at Gibbs, his voice a harsh whisper. Gibbs looked back at him silently. Tony's anger dissipated, he hated to be mad at Gibbs, and yet they seemed to not be in the same place they used to be.

"I think Ziva needs to see another doctor." Gibbs reply was brief and to the point.

"She's going to refuse and what good is a doctor going to do us?" Tony refuted Gibbs's idea. They had already left enough members of the team off of work today. Poor McGee was the only one sifting through data. All the leads had run cold and the truth was they were swamped with work and wouldn't be able to push off any more cases to the other teams for much longer. He gritted his teeth; the thought of Ziva's attacker walking made him sick to his stomach. His stomach growled and for the first time he realized how hungry he was and that he hadn't eaten dinner yet. It was dark beyond his blinds and he yawned, Gibbs patted him on the shoulder.

"Go to bed Dinozzo. I'll make sure Ziva's ok." Gibbs walked out of the kitchen and Tony exhaustedly stumbled up the stairs flopping into his bed and instantly falling asleep.

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

* * *

The next morning, Tony came downstairs to find Gibbs asleep, sitting upright in the couch, chin tucked slightly to his chest, with Ziva asleep and resting her head on his lap. Tony smiled to himself and started making breakfast. Soon, three hungry agents sat around his small table, basking in the warmth of the early morning sun pouring in through the windows. Ziva took a bite of the perfectly circular waffles on her plate and immediately coughed and downed a large amount of orange juice. When she looked up, both Tony and Gibbs were staring at her in a mixture of perplexity and alarm.

"I thought you said you made breakfast Tony." She let out a small chuckle. He looked at her confused.

"Yeah..."

"This tastes like deckboard! What is it?"

"First it's cardboard and secondly, they're Eggo waffles, a staple food of every American, Zee-vah." Gibbs chuckled as Tony's puffed out chest deflated a little. Ziva stood up, walking into the kitchen.

"I think I'll just have a bowl of fruit." She opened the refrigerator door.

"Tony! You have nothing but beer in here!" Gibbs guffawed into his coffee, splashing some on the table. Tony's face turned a slight shade of rosy red.

"I don't usually eat in..." He trailed off as Ziva sloughed into her chair, looking distastefully down at the object on her plate.

"I thought I did pretty good given the circumstances." Gibbs watched again as Tony puffed out his chest. Ziva didn't miss a beat knocking him down a peg though.

"How old are these anyway, Tony?" Her comment made Tony flush as he debated between sounding like they were really old or admitting that he got them yesterday when he was getting lunch. She chuckled softly taking another stab at her plate.

"At least I made you something." Tony had decided that no comment was the best road to take.

"You call this making?!" Ziva stabbed the waffle so forcefully it skirted across the table and her knife slammed the plate cause her to wince. Tony caught the airborne breakfast food in his hand, ninja style, which made him very proud.

"Just drink your coffee if that's the only digestible thing around." He looked at his plate and began to eat and noticed Gibbs was stalk still, smiling knowingly at Ziva. He threw his silverware down.

"What?!" He was almost shouting. "Is there something wrong with my coffee?!"

"No it's just..." Ziva trailed off but Gibbs jumped in.

"It tastes like watered down toilet water Dinozzo." Gibbs was right to the point as usual. Tony growled at his plate, standing up.

"Make your own breakfast then!" He shouted, the stress of the past few days wreaking havoc on him really showed. He marched over to the trash can, flipped it open and dumped both the waffle and the coffee in the trash. Gibbs and Ziva exchanged looks as they were left in the wake of the emotional avalanche that had just wiped out a favored American breakfast combo. Ziva pick up her discarded waffle and poked at it with her knife.

"They are a little burned are they not?" Gibbs shook his head, glad that his littlest agent had her since of humor back. Gibbs forced down the rest of the coffee to be polite and watched as Ziva did the same, but left her waffle politely on the plate. Gibbs had already eaten his, concentrating more on the circus in front of him then the taste of what was in his mouth. Besides, he didn't find them that bad.

They both stood, quickly readied for work before Gibbs noticed what Ziva was doing.

"No. Nope, you are not going to work today." She looked at him angrily. They were going to have this argument again.

"Gibbs-"

"No that is an order David!" His words were forceful and he regretted it seeing Ziva recoil back to last night.

"I'll send McGee and Abby over to stay with you for a while. Tony and I'll be back tonight." He dropped his voice and held her face with his right hand. Looking into her eyes.

"Stay here David, and don't go near the stairs." She turned her face away from him and he dropped his hand. Tony walked into the room.

"Ready Boss?"

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

* * *

McGee arrived at Tony's house only an hour after Tony had left. Ziva was sitting on the couch, staring into the wall when he arrived. McGee took off his coat, and stood next to her.

"Hey Ziva."

"Hello McGee."

"Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing." There was a slight bang as Abby entered, hitting the wall with her shoulder as she pulled in the rolling case of her 'supplies'. Basically all the forensic equipment she thought she might have to use during her stay with Ziva, in case Gibbs and Tony got any leads, along with a few things to play with. She stood looking around Tony's apartment, particularly at the wall where he had shelves, completely filled with movies, floor to eye level and higher, stacked high.

"Ooooooo Timmy! Can we watch The Adams Family! It my absolute favorite! Oh wait he has S.W.A.T, I really wanted to see that movie!" She bounced around looking at movies, finally choosing one that Ziva couldn't remember the title to. Ziva sat on the couch with her knees tucked up close to her body, McGee and Abby sat at the other end of the couch, cuddled closely together. Ziva wondered if they had spoken at all about, their feelings, at all as of late. The lights were off and the movie playing softly in the background, Ziva thought she saw a movement of a person wearing a berkah out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned there was nothing there. A few more times, she saw people where there was empty space. It unnerved her but she put it off to being over tired. She glanced over at McGee who had his arm around Abby's shoulders as she was snuggled into his chest, smiling, her eyes fixated on the screen. They looked so comfortable, so happy that Ziva felt very lonely sitting at the end of the couch all by herself.

She must have fallen asleep because they next thing she knew, Tony was waking her gently.

"Hey sweet-cheeks, wake up."

"Car-killer." Ziva didn't know why she said that, it just came out. It was her latest nickname for Tony. She curled closer into the couch.

"You need to eat something; McGee said you slept all day. So that means no lunch. I got your favorite Chinese take-out." He rubbed he arm a little as he spoke. She looked at him, she appreciated the gesture, she really did, but she could not eat anything, her stomach was in knots.

"I do not feel well Tony"

"Come on Zi, Gibbs said you had to eat something. Just have some white rice at least." He pleaded with her to no avail.

"No Tony, I do not want food." She turned away from him and he sighed, plopping down next to her with a plate of food. He ate in silence, throwing sideways glances at her occasionally that Ziva pretended she did not see. Finally she grew uncomfortable.

"How was work today?"

"Good actually, we're gonna follow up on some leads in the morning." Ziva nodded wishing she could come along.

"Your apartment is almost back together so you could probably move back in tomorrow late." Tony was a little disappointed; he enjoyed having an excuse to have Ziva around. Ziva felt sleep making her movements cumbersome and she closed her eyes. She heard Tony set his plate on the coffee table and pick up the remote. She then flipped herself over and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his muscles contract for a brief moment as it took him a minute to register what was happening, but he just as quickly relaxed and settled into her, lifting his arm so her head rested on his chest and his arm fell protectively over her body. She rustled in closer to him, relaxing to the steady pounding of his heart, beating at her ear in his chest. Tony smiled and played with the ends of her hair gently, this Ziva wasn't so bad, unusual, but not bad. He waited until her breath evened out and she heard him whisper far away.

"Sweet dreams my beautiful ninja." Ziva smiled and pulled him closer.

* * *

**Haha I know short chapter but what a cute place to end it!**

**So funny story, after my last concussion, I actually fell down the stairs 2wice in one week so I thought I'd incorporate it into this story... The second time I fell I did it snowball style and hit my head on the tiles, yeah that wasn't fun, broke my foot in the process and had to wear a cast for 3 months. Jeez I have bad luck!**

**Always READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own NCIS...**

**Jessica, maybe? It'll probably be a while though... I don't really know how to do that...**

**Now to the story what you've all been waiting for!**

The next morning, Ziva woke up stiff and sore. Barely able to pull herself off the couch. Somehow though, she managed, her rib aching in protest, making her hunch over her arm. She didn't realize that she had woken Tony up in the process.

"Don't you have some pain meds or something." His voice cut the dark and caused Ziva to jump, but her Mossad training enabled her to show no change in expression, expect for her head slowly raising.

"Yes Tony, but I have to take them with something in my stomach. Talking about breakfast, if you don't want a repeat of yesterday, you better take me home." Ziva desperately wanted her house, her life back. She could see Tony giving in a little.

"Please Tony?" She made her voice super sweet and practically batted her eyelashes at him. Him being a guy, obviously, fell for it.

"Fine, just don't tell Gibbs." A grin spread on Ziva's face.

"Deal."

A half an hour later, and Tony was stepping out of the car in front of Ziva's house. She looked him up and down.

"Tony you better go back and get ready for work, you're going to be late." She snickered as he looked down at himself in a t-shirt and sweat-pants. He looked back up at her.

"But-"

"Tony I'll be fine, no stairs in my apartment remember." Tony sighed, he could feel himself giving in. He was so tired of taking care of himself and Ziva lately, the stress leaving him awake most nights. Ziva could see this and pushed further, closing the gap between them and lifting herself on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead lightly.

"I'll be fine. I eat, take the pills and probably nock out on the couch." Tony felt himself giving in completely.

"Ok, I guess your right, I'll call to send Ducky." He was still flustered from her kiss, a unusual sign of any emotion whatsoever from Ziva. Besides, she could take care of herself better than most people he knew, blindfolded with both her hands tied behind her back. He got back into his car and drove out of the driveway, after watching her enter her house safely. He stopped shortly after he left to text her.

IT S KONK OUT...

He smiled and drove back to his place and then to HQ.

As soon as Ziva saw Dinozzo back completely out of the driveway, Ziva raced to get dressed, and jumped into her mini. She raced off to NCIS, hoping to get there before Tony.

Once there, she parked her car in the farthest corner and limped all the way to the building, stopping multiple times to catch her breath and wipe the sweat shining on her forehead. She raced into the basement, off the elevator, pausing only to preen her hair and unbutton her blouse one button. She gathered herself and concentrated on walking very promiscuously into autopsy one where she knew Palmer was. She had double checked to make sure that Ducky was gone. Palmer glanced up, seeing Ziva. He couldn't help but stare.

"Oh hey Ziva! I didn't know you were coming in today. Ducky just left to check in on you."

"Oh I saw him on the way over, just a misunderstanding. You know Jimmy, we really haven't had any time to get to know one another. Maybe you would like to grab a drink sometime?" Ziva gave her most charming smile, and stroked the autopsy table, leaning on it slightly.

"Well, Brina did say I should go out more." He was smiling at her, happy that one of his 'higher ups' wanted to spend time with him. Ziva looked at him, her hair curly seductively around her face.

"Jimmy, I think I would really enjoy that." She purred to him, stroking his male ego.

"Would Agent Dinozzo be there?"

"I was thinking it could be just the two of us, get some, what do you call it, bonding time in. No?" Jimmy was completely falling for her act, he had stopped all activities and was leaning against the autopsy table staring at her. She wound a piece of hair around her finger glancing up at him.

"Maybe, you could do me a favor?" He looked up, eyes like a puppy dog, willing to do anything that would please her. "Do you think you could get all the inside scoop on my case and update me?" Her spell almost broke on him as confusion muddled his features.

"I thought you said you were supposed to be here. Can't you ask yourself?"

"Well you see Jimmy, I was assigned to another case, conflict of interest, so they can't tell me anything legally, but you. You they can talk to all they want. And then you can text me." She pulled his phone into her hands, typing in her number and leaning really close to him.

"But we can't tell anyone, not even Ducky, because the whole team might lose their jobs..." She whispered the last part, almost nose to nose with him.

"Oh I get it." He was staring entranced with her lips and what lie slightly below, tantalizingly hidden. Ziva reached up and stroked his hair gently.

"I wish Tony was more like you. Smart, good-looking, sweet, honest and so tough!" She laughed as she squeezed his bicep and leaned backwards a little trying not to show the pain that rippled at each movement. Palmer was practically drooling.

"Really?"

"Of course! If I had have known when you were single I would've stitched you up myself. So I see no reason why we wouldn't be really good friends." She purred to him as she meandered towards the door, showing her curves and muscular frame off. Palmer practically fell off the autopsy table watching her.

"Yeah I usually have that effect on the ladies." He straightened, trying to coolly lean on the metal. Ziva laughed lightly over her shoulder.

"Be in touch with you soon handsome!" With that the autopsy doors closed and she quickly changed demeanor, her no non-sense walk reappearing and her hair whisked into a ponytail. A smile danced on her lips as she reminisced on how she masterminded her morning. The elevator doors opened before she could move or seek refuge and Gibbs appeared.

"David?!" She kept walking; hoping that he would leave her alone or forget she wasn't supposed to be there. She wasn't so lucky.

"Ziva!" His tone was warning and she slowly turned to face him, the smile turning into a grimace.

"What are you doing here?" Ziva raced to find an excuse.

"I had to... To ask Abby for some girl help." Gibbs looked at her suspiciously. He knew something she didn't.

"Abbs isn't here David. She never comes in this early." Gibbs held the silence making her squirm. "But Dinozzo isn't here either so how did you get here; Ducky is on his way now so neither of them have you a lift." Ziva squirmed uncomfortably but held her place, making her face a mask to all who dared read her expression.

"I drove myself." Her voice was stony. Gibbs looked incredulous; his face switched to anger and flipped varying shades of red as he fought for composure.

"You stay right here or I will use my handcuffs on you." Ziva thought her voice was as stiff as one could get but Gibbs had just shown her up, tenfold. She decided to comply, the days excursion exhausting and painful as it was. Gibbs turned and briskly marched into autopsy and Ziva slid to the floor.

"What'da'ya got."

"Oh hey Gibbs! I uh haven't had a chance to start yet." Palmer stuttered, his face turning a abnormal shade of fuchsia. Gibbs felt something off and looked back at Ziva who was sitting against the wall. He shook his head disbelieving.

"Well hurry up Palmer." He turned to leave.

"Oh wait Gibbs!" He turned, Palmer faltered. "I was just wondering how Ziva's case is doing." Gibbs eyes him suspiciously. "Just because I think this would be hard for all of you and she means a lot to everyone here." Palmer stuttered to cover up.

"Got a possible suspect."

"Are you going to do anything about it or?"

"What-da-ya think?" Palmer flushed, it was quite comical.

"Well I just uh, was thinking maybe you would need me to tag along or..." Gibbs laughed, almost.

"Look Palmer, you're very...convincing... But I know Ziva put you up to this." Gibbs could practically read the thoughts passing through his head.

"But I uh- no! Well I mean-" he scratched his head awkwardly. "So what do you want me to tell her."

"Exactly what she wants to hear." Gibbs turned and walked towards the door again. "Let's just keep this little talk between two little birds then." He marched out, leaving Palmer staring after him. He walked past Ziva, not bothering to stop but instead called over his shoulder,

"David. Car. Now." She jumped up, blinking away the black spots in her vision. Following him into the elevator she wavered a little and felt Gibbs's eyes boring into her but he did not move to help her.

Once at the car, Gibbs still hadn't spoken anything so Ziva continued to walk towards her car, hoping that she could get away with it.

"What the hell do you think you re doing David." His anger was back, not a good sign, it meddled with the undertones of his voice as he contained it, bottled it up as to not hurt her.

"I do want my car to be towed."

"You shoulda thought of that earlier." Ziva sighed, not wanting to push the matter much further, but feeling stressed and annoyed and vulnerable she opened her mouth as soon as she got in Gibbs's rental car.

"I need my car Gibbs. It will be towed if I leave it here. No?"

"It could be towed, impounded, set on fire for all I care right now."

"That is not your decision to make!" Ziva pulled the door handle, Gibbs had started to move toward the exit of the lot, the door swung open and pavement blurred below Ziva.

"Close the door David!" She looked at him, daring him to make her jump. He stared back, almost clipping another car, but still he did not stop. The truck revved as Gibbs accelerated.

"If you re gonna do it, at least do it well." He spat at her anger about to boil over. Ziva turned letting her feet dangle out of the truck as she prepared to jump. As soon as her muscles tensed, a hand grabbed her arm, hard, painfully hard, and pulled her back in the car.

"Get back in the car!" She glared at him, realizing the consequences of her actions would be too great. She crossed her arms in silence. They passed through the gate without any further incidences, and it wasn't until they were ten minutes away from NCIS that Gibbs spoke again.

"Jesus Ziva, do you have a death wish? I don't need your body on a slab." She glared at him.

"You refuse to let me come to NCIS so I arranged ways of my own method. It is not my fault."

"You want in Ziva? Ok well here ya go, it's all in for you!" Gibbs did a rough U-turn, causing Ziva's body to slam into the door, making her wince while tires squealed against pavement. Gibbs floored it back to NCIS, and marched into the bullpen, Ziva struggling to keep up behind him. Her face was hard with determination and both Tony and McGee feared to ask the two angry agents any questions.

"Ready to go boss?" Tony stood swinging his pack over his shoulder, his jacket over the other.

"Let's go." Again Ziva jumped up, swinging around to try to keep up, out of breath.

"Ya need your pack David." Gibbs's voice wafted over all other noise and she rolled her eyes and marched back to her desk to get it, frustration coursing her veins. In the elevator, Tony any McGe exchange puss led glances behind Ziva and Gibbs but continued to ask no questions.

"Bring Agent David up to speed Dinozzo."

"Sure thing Boss. Our Vic from the warehouse provided us with a lead, he had traces of c4 under his fingernails from doing some special op. wanna be gigs which in turn led us to a fan club he was a part of. Turns out one of his buddies has a girlfriend who has a brother who is a real hater of you Zee-vah. Mr. Admir Allah has special training in the building of bombs and other such explosive materials along with a common friend Mr. Charles Darwig, that is another Charles Darwig than the one we had in custody only the other day, and it seems that Mr. Allah had a close buddy that was taken down by Mossad by a nice young agent by the name of David. In other words he hates you and wants you dead." By the time Tony was done, they were already in the car heading to Admir Allah's house. Ziva nodded, feeling slightly lightheaded and very overwhelmed. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

They arrived at the house with the sun high in the sky and burning down on them. The yard was overgrown and the neighbors barely visible though the cracked pavement and scorching heat making Ziva feel as though she was back in the Middle East. Gibbs opened the trunk and strapped on bullet proof vests. Ziva struggled to get the sides of hers properly tightened so Tony reached over and gently tugged it tight, the small movements made her grit her teeth. Gibbs passed her a gun and they approached the door. Gibbs signaled for Ziva to go in first while McGee circled around back.

"You wanna do the honors David?" Gibbs pressured at the front door and Ziva glared at him.

"NCIS open up!" She yelled, pounding on the door. There was no answer so she kicked the door open almost crying out in pain and quickly fanned out clearing each room. Ziva's vision swam as she Looke in each room. Double vision obscuring it but still she pressed on, she had to prove Gibbs wrong. She met Gibbs and Toby in the main room, after all the rooms were cleared. Gibbs opened his mouth to speak but a board creaked behind them and Ziva whirled around. The man fired one shot that hit Ziva square in the chest, knocking her off balance and her let off another one that missed her before McGee tackled him from behind. Ziva toppled back, colliding with Tony who stumbled. She hit the ground, half his body cushioning her. Quickly she sat up and looked down when Tony did not do the same. Blood dripped down his neck where the bullet had grazed him.

"Tony!" Ziva screamed, his eyes fixated on her and his hand reached up to touch her face as she leaned over him. Her vision blurred as she felt something funny pull on her eyes and everything went black.

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

Gibbs watched in shock as a man appeared out of the room Ziva had just cleared. He didn't have enough time to react as the man fired two successive rounds, toppling both Tony and Ziva. Ziva recovered quickly but Tony did not move. He watched in slow motion Ziva's features distort in terror as she screamed his name. He looked at her but Ziva's eyes rolled back and she passed out on top of Tony's stomach. Gibbs watched his agent sit up and call Ziva's name, more worried about her then himself. Blood oozed at his mouth and Gibbs watched life fade from his eyes as he pressed his hands on Tony s neck as hard as he could to staunch the bleeding. Sirens sounded in the distance and Gibbs hoped they would get there in time.

**Yeah I thought I was too nice at the end of the last chapter... Do you guys like cliffhangers or would you prefer if I'd leave it like the last chapter? Please comment!**

**Read and review! Stress on the review! It makes me soooooooo happy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own anything :(... I always feel like that is a frowny face drooling, odd.**

**I was asked to do a shout out to you guys so if you know of any Fanfic that are high school fics that involve/ start with Tali dying and Eli is the killer please PM Probie girl1717. (Caps and space are actually part of it) she would really appreciate the help!**

**Read and Review PLEASE!**

Gibbs was sitting in the hospital waiting room when a sobbing Abby appeared. He stood until she was facing him, but the flurry of concerned questions that he expected didn't come flying out of her mouth, instead, there were hurt accusations.

"This is all your fault Gibbs! Ziva and Tony are going to die because of you and your... Your stupid stupid anger!" She punched his chest, sobbing. "They trusted you to make the right call! We all did!" Gibbs caught Abby's fists in his and held them tightly. "I heard what you did Gibbs! I heard all of it!" Gibbs let Abby vent, guilt plaguing his body worse than the anger did. These were his children, his family. Finally Abby collapsed in sobs against his chest. He held her close eliciting many strange looks from the people around them. He glared back but finally pulled Abby into a seat. A technician appeared holding Ziva's vest and passed it to Gibbs. The bullet was still imbedded directly over her heart. Gibbs ran his thumb over the burnt fabric disbelieving.

"Thankfully, Ms. David has sustained no damage from the shot, the Kevlar provided the right amount of defense for that. Mr. Dinozzo on the other hand had a little different story. The bullet nicked his artery in close proximity to the manubrium of the sternum causing us to operate to repair the damage. Although he is currently stable, I presume there will be a few days of complete rest before he is allowed to merely sit up on his own." Gibbs nodded not saying anything, but the Doctor persisted.

"Ms. David is awake now, she refuses to do anything until she is in contact with Mr. Anthony. We are seeing about a room transfer. Her doctor is adamant she stays here until she is cleared this time. It is most likely the trauma she sustained was from overdoing it." Gibbs nodded again, still staring at Ziva's vest. He had almost led his Ziva to her death. He had pushed her because he could not remain strong when she needed him to stop her the most.

"She's waiting for you, Mr. Gibbs." The technician placed his hand on Gibbs's shoulder as the senior agent looked up incredulous. "Room 314."

Gibbs stood, Abby following suit behind him, wiping her eyes, smudging her heavy makeup. They headed to the room, Gibbs paused to take a deep breath before walking in. Ziva was propped up on the bed, the lights dim, her face pale and exhausted. Abby ran forward to give her a hug, looking with a glare at Gibbs when she turned. He stood in the room awkwardly, making no move toward Ziva. Her eyes met his.

"I am sorry Gibbs. I should have listened to you."

"Never apologize, rule number-"

"-I know. I think we can make an exception for the things that make us weak. Family makes me weak. So I apologize, Gibbs, for getting myself in this mess, as well as Tony. I should have told you I did not feel well and was not capable of field work." Gibbs stared at her again incredulous. This was not the strong stubborn Ziva he knew. Ziva grew really uncomfortable in the silence he could hear the strain of talking in her voice.

"Maybe it is just the medicine talking..." Ziva pulled a piece of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"Aw guys I wish I could just give you a big group hug! But I'm still mad at you Gibbs." Abby bounced and clapped. Wheels squeaked behind them and two nurses driving a hospital bed came into the room. There was a silence as an unconcious Dinozzo wheeled past them, a large bandage on his neck and an oxygen tube in his nose. The bruise around his eye was still visible and much more obvious in the hospital, but it was faded and yellowing. Gibbs looked back at Ziva who was struggling to stay conscious.

"Gibbs. He isn't... Is he?" Gibbs was at her side.

"No, he's going to be just fine." Ziva's eyes fluttered shut. Gibbs brushed her hair gently.

"We're all gonna be just fine." He whispered but hoped his voice sounded more convincing than his heart did. He sat for a long time, not caring who came and went, just being there. Where his family needed him.

"Dammit Ziva, why do you have do this to me. I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry." Gibbs stroked her hair, guilt plaguing him like oil seeping through water. He could hear her voice, teasingly chiding him for apologizing, rule number 11 she would say and then she would laugh. A smile that actually reached her eyes and brightened the room. This was not her fault, this was his fault, Tony and Ziva's blood were on his hands, with one, literally his blood had been on his hands.

When he looked up, everybody else had long since left the room, lights were dim and shadows cloaked parts of the room. He had occupied the chair set behind him unknowingly to him his hand still stroking Ziva's hair.

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

A day later, Gibbs was walking down to Tony and Ziva's room when he spotted the two agents, leaning heavily on each other for support but also trying to act as if they were supporting the other, shuffling down the hallway. Both were ashen and on the brinks if being one of the many faces on a slab in Ducky's lab.

"Dinozzo are you supposed to be up?"

"I was thinking boss, Ziva and I here could be on that show Breakout Kings." They paused, Ziva looking up from under Tony's arm that was laid heavily across her shoulders. Tony had a mischievous grin on his face but Ziva remained quiet and solemn.

"Answer the question."

"Uh no..."

"Then get your ass in bed!" Gibbs's tolerance was very low, he would not allow a repeat of the previous days. The slow shuffle started again and Gibbs watched as the pitiful pair trudged down the hallway. He could see Ziva buckle slightly under Tony's weight.

"I got it David." He said gently as he slid Tony's arm gently over his shoulders, letting Ziva walk freely and push the small I.V. drip carrousel for both her and Tony. They were both out of breath with a sheen of sweat glistening over their faces by the time they made the few feet into the room and to their respective beds. Ziva stumbled to her own bed and practically collapsed onto it and Gibbs gently laid Tony down, making sure not to jostle him too much although his sharp hisses of air and scrunched up faces made Gibbs sigh in defeat. Tony practically fell asleep when he finally got settled and Gibbs looked back over to Ziva. Her bed was empty, only a sheet remained and the blankets were gone. Annoyed Gibbs stormed over fuming that she was breaking the rules yet again. He found her curled up on the floor with the thin blanket pulled over her.

"What are you doing Zivers?" He stared down at her baffled.

"The bed is too soft, I prefer to sleep down here." Her voice was cracked and rough with exhaustion. Gibbs remembered back to when she had just come back from Somalia and had insisted the same thing, beds were too soft for her. Gibbs knelt and brushed her hair.

"You can't stay down here Zivers." She looked up at him with big eyes.

"Why not?" Gibbs chuckled at how young she sounded.

"You just can't OK?" He held out his hand to help her up and she looked at him skeptically for a moment before pushing herself off the floor at last and wobbling slightly. Gibbs took her arm and guided her back into her bed, pulling the sheet up over her as if she were his own child. She looked up at him, her eyes completely void of emotion. Gibbs looked intently back at her, trying to determine the best mode of 'attack'.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper Zi. This is not your fault." She turned her head staring into the wall. He placed his hand gently on her arm as he stood up, walking to the door, turning the light switch off, engulfing the room in almost complete darkness. There was no noise, no protest so Gibbs decided to meander down to get coffee, again, rubbing the exhaustion out of his eyes. He had an interrogation later today and he was not particularly looking forward to it. After nursing a cup of coffee for as long as one can nurse a cup of coffee while watching people from his table in the corner of the cafeteria, Gibbs decided it was time to return to the room.  
He entered to see the soft glow of late morning sun barely illuminating the room, the job being done mostly by the various monitors checking the vitals of his agents.

"Gibbs?" Tony's voice was pinched and raspy in pain. Gibbs appeared next to him, worry creasing his face. Tony was soaked with sweat, his hospital gown dark in most places, his skin gray, and his head tipped back as if he didn't have the energy to hold it up on his own.

"Gibbs?" His voice called out pitifully again.

"I'm right here Dinozzo."

"I can't- I can't see you." His voice was edged with panic.

"That's probably cause the lights are off." Gibbs turned to walk back to the light switch but Tony's hand grabbed his arm tightly.

"No-o Gibbs like I can't see anything." He was doing his best to stay calm. His breathe hitched and his back arched momentarily, before his breaths became quick and labored. Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's forehead, only to feel searing heat. His face must have betrayed him but he felt the need to tell Tony that everything was fine.

"Cool as a cucumber." He watched Tony struggle for a breath, his eyes casting about scared, unseeing. He hit the call button discretely.

"God. Hurts." He mumbled, trying to drag in another breath. Gibbs felt the grip on his arm tighten and all he could do was stand there.

"I-I don't think it's supposed to hurt this bad..." Tony's teeth squeaked they were so tightly clenched together. And then it hit him, pain like this... He couldn't hold on much longer.

"Gibbs? She- make sure she's OK- for me." His breathing became rapid, blood foaming in the corners of his mouth. His back arched slightly in pain and his eyes stared emptily up at the ceiling. The grip on Gibbs's arm relaxed, and Gibbs stood over Tony.

"Dammit Dinozzo! You have to make sure she's OK! You are NOT going anywhere you hear me?" But Gibbs knew he couldn't hear him, Tony's eyes fluttered shut. Gibbs pounded on the call button, wondering what the hell was taking them so long. He stared dumbly, frozen in place until doctors brushed him to the side, and he was left standing there, the room void of one person. He looked up to see Ziva sitting up, staring wide eyed at him. Gibbs stood for a moment. Guilt churning his gut, where he had lost control, where he enabled this to happen. His throat tightened and he knew he had to get out of there. He burst through the doors, only to find himself seemingly seconds later at NCIS.

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

Gibbs threw the door to interrogation open, causing the greasy man sitting in the chair to jump, startled. His eyes were blue but dark, and did not captivate the eye as another blue eyed agent we know...

"You shot two federal agents and will be facing charges for murder!" Gibbs put his fists on the table, ominously leaning over the man.

"I see... So Miss. David is dead I presume. Got what she had coming, can't say I feel bad." He sneered his upper lip curling. Gibbs forced a laugh, dropping into the seat across the table.

"No, no such luck there. I'm talking about the other federal agent you shot. Now I'm sure we can work something out, but I want names, and I want. Them... Now." Gibbs's voice dropped for the last part, getting dangerously quiet. He stared across the table and shot blond hair was tossed with a sharp flick of the head as Mr. Alan glared back through the bleached bangs. A really bad dye job, Gibbs thought, short, dark and spiky in the back and bleached long and angular in the front.

"I don't know what you talking about. I work alone." His eyes glinted, playing with Gibbs, daring him to call him on it.

"Ok well, let's see then." Gibbs opened the Manila folder laying on the table in front of him. He flicked photos across the table pointing to each one in turn.

"Let's see then, we have attempted murder of three federal agents of NCIS." Gibbs through down a picture of the car, upended into the river. "Murder of the first degree of Mr. Schmuck here." A picture of the first body slapped onto the table." Bioterrorism. Attempted murder of Federal Agent Ziva David, twice. And finally murder to the first degree of Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo of NCIS." Gibbs spat out the last words, dropping company pictures of both Ziva and Tony on the table.

"We're looking at triple life here, unless you can start giving us names." Gibbs stayed completely calm his voice level. He knew it was a long shot. Gibbs felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck, somebody was in the observation room. He stood quietly.

"I'll let you think about that for a minute and see if you still work alone." Gibbs slipped out of the room, just as the door was being thrown open. Gibbs grabbed the intruder by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall. The door clicking shut behind them. Gibbs turned to see McGee fighting underneath him, surprisingly strongly.

"Let me go! I'm gonna get that bastard and-" Gibbs pushed him harder against the wall. McGee face was red, veins standing out on his forehead and neck.

"You! Your going to let him walk! He killed Tony and your going to let him walk!" McGee writhed in Gibbs steely grasp, clawing desperately at Gibbs's arms. Gibbs shoved his forearm into McGee's clavicles again, causing him to be temporally silenced.

"Go to the hospital McGee. Make sure Ziva doesn't do anything stupid." He released a fuming McGee. He opened his mouth to protest.

"Now McGee!" McGee stormed away, and Gibbs returned to interrogation still slightly baffled at McGee of all people losing control. He sat again, silently waiting for the silence to be broken.

"Sorry bout the car man, but that wasn't me." His sneer returned and he clasped and unclasped his hands with a shrug. Gibbs stared at him. "Besides, you can't pin any of this on me." Gibbs knew he was right. They didn't even have anything but probable cause on the guy and even that was circumstantial. Gibbs glowered, silently making fun of the idiotic hair-do in front of him. It was unusual how unhealthy his bangs were, damaged by multiple bleachings was a possibility, too many dye jobs? Then he understood how he could tie it all together. He stood, leaning over the table and yanked, pulling several strands out.

"Ow! Hey!" The man palmed his forehead. Gibbs just smiled, placing the hairs in an evidence bag and vanishing off into the elevator only to reappear in Abby's lab.

"Can you strip the chemicals off this Abbs?" She turned at Gibbs's voice.

"Um yeah? I'm like superwoman if she was shorter and had bangs and was like smart and stuff." She took the bag from Gibbs and picked up Bert.

"Bert, could you ask Agent Gibbs here why he wants me to do this?"

"Trace it to see if its the same stuff that was the chemical part of Ziva's bomb." Gibbs didn't even bother playing along. Abby looked at him and then down at Bert.

"I don't remember hearing you ask Bert." Frustrated, Gibbs was anxious to leave so he walked over, placed a kiss on Abby's head left.

"Doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you!" He heard Abby yell all the way in the hallway.

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

Gibbs was walking through the bullpen when he heard Vance call his name sharply for his office. Anxious to get back to the hospital, he walked up the stairs and followed where hr assumed him the Director to go, into his office. Vance was already sitting behind his desk when Gibbs arrived.

"There's some nasty rumors going around." Gibbs just shrugged, he honestly could care less.

"I heard that the reason Agent David is in the hospital is because you pushed her too hard to fast and she messed up, jeopardizing herself as well as Agent Dinozzo, landing them both in the hospital." He said David in two drawn out syllables. Da-veed. Gibbs stood there, motionless.

"What do you have to say about this, Gibbs?" Gibbs again shrugged.

"You know I'm going to have to do something about this." Gibbs stood, hands clasped low at his waist in front of him, calmly silent.

"It's going to have to go in a report." Gibbs nodded, he had expected this, somewhat, as much as any one who does something foolish expects to get in trouble.

"You needlessly endangered the life of your team." Gibbs bit his tongue, trying not to lash out.

"Dammit! Say something!" Vance was standing now, his casual leaning too far back in the chair long gone, tension wavering his voice.

"What do you want me to say?" Gibbs was quiet.

"You leave me no choice. You're off the case Gibbs, Ziva's case. You have until tomorrow morning to pack up everything you have. And I forbid you from working the case from this moment-" Vance jabbed a pointed finger down onto the desk. "-on." Gibbs did not protest, he knew better, he knew it would not do him any good. The punishment was not severe enough. He placed his gun and badge on Vance's desk.

"Not gonna happen so you might as well suspend me now." Vance looked up in surprise, up into the determination hardened eyes of his friend and colleague. He sighed, knowing Gibbs would push and break every line until Vance suspended him.

"I hear-by suspend you, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs from all work, in or out of the office, pertaining to any NCIS investigation, until Agent David returns to health or returns to work." He sighed taking Gibbs's badge and weapon and dropping them into the bottom drawer of his desk. He was left standing as Gibbs left the room.

"Gibbs, how is Agent Dinoozo?" His voice was softer and much kinder. Gibbs turned, his hand on the door handle.

"Back in surgery." He looked at the ground momentarily and shut the door quietly.

**NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis**

At the hospital, Ziva lay, unable to do anything to help Tony. A little while after Gibbs had stormed out, McGee had shown up, strung out and worried. He had this preconceived notion that Tony was dead which took a little time to figure out. Now, however they sat side by side waiting for any news whatsoever. A while after that, Gibbs reappeared. His body posture was different, a little slouched in the shoulders, his facial expression etched with tiredness. Ziva studied him for a moment, accessing.

"Gibbs. You do not have your gun...or your badge." She looked at him confused.

"I know David." She cringed as he used her last name. He only used it in the context of something bad, like her breaking the rules. She looked down, and the three of them sat, unmoving, waiting. An hour later Vance walked in and stood, silently waiting. Nobody spoke. Soon after, the door flew opened and Abby can barreling in.

"Ziva! Ziva! You won't believe it! I just heard from Greg in accounting who heard it from Jenny upstairs who heard it from Sam that Gibbs was suspended-" she looked around turning red. "Oh." She closed the door an ld tried to exaggeratedly sit down slowly and quietly. Ziva turned to Gibbs.

"You what?!" She looked at him incredulous. He merely shrugged, not meeting her eye. She turned to Vance.

"It is not his fault! I forced him to let me work! If you need to punish someone punish me!" She was pleading, practically yelling making her vision blur and swim. Gibbs stood up abruptly.

"You do not force me to do anything David!" He marched to the door when it opened into him and a doctor appeared a grim look on her face. Gibbs stopped in his tracks and the whole room was silent as their hearts dropped.

**Muahahahaha! Again! WOOHOOO!**

**So I just wanted to know if there is too much getting hurt/bad things happening in this story and if it seems unreal. Would really appreciate your comments! Review Review Review as fast as you little fingers can! What do you think happened to Tony? Haha!**


	14. Chapter 14

I don't have rights to much of anything. Especially not NCIS or affiliating characters.

Woah! Guys slow down! I did mean this wasn't a death fic! Promise it's not going to be one either! Thank you for the honest reviews out there I did not perceive them as b***h-ey or anything but helpful so thanks a million!

Wow more than three weeks since my last update I am so sorry! I have some pretty good excuses but I won't bore you. Next week I can't update I'll be lost in the wilderness with no CPU anywhere so :,( oh wait that was last week! Gotta get on this!

Anyone know if this Cote de Pablo thing is going to blow over? If not, I'll be devastated. :'( Are they just trying to get publicity? Please say it is a mean, mean, MEAN publicity stunt...

Now to the story!

In the silence that followed the doctor into the room, came a schoolgirl like giggle behind everyone. The doctor's face changed from sympathy to confusion and surprise. The entire room turned to see Ziva giggle again, high pitched, bubbly and completely unnatural. She twirled her hair around her finger, smiling at everyone like she had a huge surprise. Gibbs stared, his gut churning. Ziva hiccupped eliciting another fit of giggles.

"David!" Gibbs tried to quiet her and she clamped a hand over her mouth, keeping the sound inside. Gibbs refocused his attention to the doctor.

"Mr. Dinozzo is expected to pull through. His excursion today pulled some stitches but he is going to be perfectly fine. Wounds in the placement of his are usually very disconcerting, the loss of vision was actually due to a panic attack Mr. Dinozzo was experiencing from the sensation of his pulled stitches. This time around he should make a full recovery as long as he remains in complete bed rest until his stitches are completely healed." No sooner had the doctor finished speaking than Ziva's hand fell off her mouth and she outright laughed, causing Gibbs to spin. Her head was thrown back and she had no control whatsoever over her actions. McGee approached her from the other side.

"Ziva? Are you OK?" He proceeded with trepidation, like poking a bear with a stick. Ziva continued to laugh but she was staring right over his head.

"McGee you have fairies flying over your head!" She burst into more giggles. McGee stopped and looked questioningly at Gibbs who merely shrugged. The doctor however seemed to be concerned, picking up her chart and scanning it. He walked over to her I.V. line and read the prescription on the bag.

"How long has Ms. David been on this dosage of painkillers?"

"Since yesterday."

"It seems as though she is having a slight overdose. Lemme get on fixing that." He turned to leave.

"No! I am fine! Leave me alone!" Ziva screamed after him. Her eyes wild her skin pale and hair flying every which way giving her the appearance of a crazy lady. Gibbs looked back at her alarmed. Once the doctor was out of sight she calmed a little. She gazed drowsily at Gibbs.

"Gibbsssss. Your tho nice thoo me." She slurred at lisped her words. Her eyes were blinking incredibly slowly.

"You are thoo McGee." She beamed up at him. Upon seeing Abby she giggled again.

"Hey Abby, geth thoogether with McGee yeth?" She giggled after, Abby's face turned crimson and so did McGee's."You're so in lofe guths." She eyed them. Then looking away at Gibbs.

"I lofe all you guths so much." Tears started to well up in her eyes. No one moved in the room. The strangeness of what was unfolding in front of them was appalling. Gibbs patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"How long have you been high Zivers?" He chuckled slightly under his breath. Ziva, high, this was a funny concept she was sure not to live down. Big eyes looked up at him.

"I am noth sure Gibbssss. I felth whizzy yethterday. Am I high?" Tears were left forgotten on the cheeks as she was silent in deep thought.

"My thongue feelths thwollen." Ziva said lost in thought again her fingers absent-mindedly touching and prodding her tongue. Everyone in the room looked on with curiosity and complete amazement. She giggled again and waved at McGee.

"The fairies are sitting on your head McGee!" Her speech returned to somewhat clear, normal speech but still had underlying changes in it. The doctor returned to the room carrying another bag of painkillers and swapping them out.

"Don't be surprised if she stays 'high' for sometime longer, her body is not ridding itself of the drug like it should, so I switched her to a different medication which should not produce the same side effects." He left the room without another word, Ziva glaring after him.

"I do not like him." She whined to Gibbs who sat in the chair next to her, slumped and beaten. For the next hour Ziva's speech drifted in and out of being slurred to normal and she even broke out in song a couple times. By the time Tony was wheeled back into the room, she was twirling a paper clip in her fingers. By this time Vance had returned to HQ and McGee had taken Abby down for some dinner. Ziva had finally lapsed into silence, the start of withdrawal exhausting her features.

Tony opened his eyes to see a silent Gibbs watching Ziva twirl a paper clip in her fingers.

"You aren't going to do anything with that are you?" He mumbled, his voice feeling sore. Both heads snapped up and Ziva bent the paper clip open.

"What? With this?" She said, smiling maliciously. He cringed. Gibbs stood, walking over to Tony.

"How-ya feelin?"

"I'm not dead?" Tony looked astonished and completely 100% honest. Ziva burst out laughing yet again, apparently not all drugs had yet left her body,

"You thought you were dead! You're so over-actormatic Tony."

"Dramatic Ziva it's over-dramatic." Tony said, relieved that he was indeed not dead. They sat in silence for a moment, before the doctors busied themselves checking vitals and other necessary things, leaving Gibbs and Ziva to watch. When the room cleared, Tony mumbled something about being tired and promptly fell asleep. Ziva felt her body pulling in the same direction but resisted for a moment.

"Make sure he-he is OK Gibbs?" Her reply was a curt nod followed by a step towards her but beyond that she was unsure because her eyes fluttered shut and she was asleep.

NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis

In the morning, Ziva completely returned to her sober, hardened state and was demanding updates on the case. She apparently had no recollection of more than the past twenty-four hours, since she was emitted to be precise and was not only confused but very, very annoyed. Gibbs wiped his eyes; she had been interrogating him for hours now.

"He's not gonna roll Zi. We don't even have enough to pin it on him."

"Then give him something he wants!" Ziva was almost yelling, nurses repeatedly telling them to be quiet because it was unhealthy for Ms. David to get so worked up, but she just could not let it go. "It's one of those mutualistic relationships where you give him something to gain his trust." She was pulling at straws and she knew it. "What's the only thing in the world that will turn him?" She pondered for a moment.

"You, Zivers. He wants you dead and that just can't happen." Gibbs's voice was quiet and firm. They sat in silence for a moment.

"What if we theatered it so they thought they were going to successfully kill me but then you catch them in the act before anything actually happens." Ziva gave Gibbs big eyes, and as much as he hated to admit it, she had a valid point.

"No, not gonna happen. First, the word is staged, and secondly, we don't need a repeat of two days ago." He tried to be stern and dissuade her but his voice had the unmistakable waver that Ziva had learned meant that he wasn't completely solid on his argument. Feeling this, she pushed a little harder.

"It is either this or they walk." Ziva said and Gibbs knew she was right. Even if Abby connected the residue on the hair to Ziva's bomb, there was still an organization that was after blood, Ziva's blood and that wasn't going to happen. "And besides, if you plan it you can intervene whereas a surprise, you have no control." Gibbs was falling fast. He hated the idea but he understood it was the only way to tag these guys to the murder and bombing. He sighed.

"Nothing is going to happen." She said it so confidently that Gibbs was almost inclined to believe her. Then he realized how he could use this to his advantage.

"You can't do anything until you are discharged, by a doctor, when they say it is OK, not you." This comment evoked a dirty look from Ziva. But beggars can't be choosers right? She contemplated it for a long moment.

"Deal." He smiled; satisfied that she had actually obeyed his order. The two hours of questioning now left her completely pale and spent, exhaustion pooling under her eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me!" They heard a voice from the other side of the room piqué up. "She is not going to be lead to her death as we watch; you can't seriously be considering this Gibbs!" Tony hadn't spoken a word all morning and quite frankly they thought he was still asleep.

"You won't be watching Dinozzo; you'll be staying right here." Tony opened his mouth to object but closed it abruptly as Gibbs gave him an icy stare.

"She's been through enough Gibbs, don't let her do this." Tony said as he tipped his head back, resting his eyes closed.

"I like it as much as you do; it is seriously the only way."

"I can't let you do this..." Tony attempted to swing his legs out of bed, his eyes squished tightly together, his teeth clenched, and a sharp intake of air clearly telling everyone in the room how incapable he was of this particular task. His movements were short and choppy, moving very little. Gibbs was instantly right beside him.

"Get your ass in bed Dinozzo." Tony shook his head and continued to crawl out of bed snail's pace. Gibbs held his ground forcing the agent to stop, unable to move around him. Tony kept trying to wiggle to a place where he could move freely to no avail. His sighed in frustration after a few moments.

"Get out of my way."

"Why?"

"'Cause I need to stop you." Tony said almost smirking at how funny that sounded. Just then a nurse decided to walk in.

"What are you doing Mr. Dinozzo?" She rushed over starting to lift his feet and swing them in the bed.

"I think this man needs to be sedated, he won't sit still and has already ripped his stitches once from getting up too early." Gibbs looked hard at Tony. Tony's eyes bulged. He looked incredulously between Gibbs and the nurse.

"No! No I'm good!" He rested his head back. "See? I'm relaxed!" Tony looked fearful that Gibbs would actually sedate him.

"Sedation might be a little extreme as we only use it as a last resort, but we can cuff him. The restraints are cloth, Velcro to be exact, and are minimally invasive. The only way he could do real damage was to pull for hours on end." The nurse explained to Gibbs. He nodded, looking at Tony, all the while Tony was trying to prove that he was calm.

"See? I'm not moving." He at stiff and straight like a kid playing robot. "Calm as a cucumber! We do not need restraints! I am totally fine! Not going anywhere! Nope! I am good! Perfectly happy right here!" He flashed an award winning smile.

"Yeah let's try that." Gibbs bore his eyes into Tony's. Tony huffed and crossed his arms.

NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis

Today was the day Ziva was leaving the hospital. She would go back to her house and live appealingly by herself. A surveillance van would be posted a block down keeping tabs 24/7 and she would sit and wait. Gibbs would regularly visit her. At a predictable time every day. And create as much ease for her attackers as possible. Gibbs also planned on spending long amounts of time at Ziva's, busing himself enough to take up time and not be obvious. This would narrow the time Mr. Alan's crew would have to snag her and heighten the reaction time of Gibbs team. Gibbs sat and went over all the facts and safety implements in place, and still felt uneasy. Ziva walked out of the bathroom and over to Gibbs, tying her hair in a high ponytail at the same time.

"I am ready to go home now." She said. Finalizing the tie around her curls. Gibbs eyes her skeptically.

"You sure you're ok with this? It's not too late to go back." Gibbs tried. He really did.

"Not going to happen Gibbs." Ziva smiled at him and walked over to Tony who was icily silent.

"See you 3:00 Thursday." She placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. Another odd act for Ziva but neither Gibbs nor Tony acknowledged it. Tony nodded, glaring at the wall. Ziva sighed and walked back over to Gibbs by the door.

"Do not worry Tony. Nothing is going to happen." Upon having no response, Ziva glanced at Gibbs and left the room.

NcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcisNcis

Gibbs helped Ziva back into her own apartment, unpacking the many things that had been temporarily moved into the hospital. Once finished, Gibbs returned to the kitchen to find a pale exhausted Ziva nursing an icy glass of water, condensation dripping down the side ad pooling in a ring unnoticed at the table. Her fingers were sliding rhythmically up and down, while she constantly turned the glass ever so slightly.

"Nervous?" Gibbs asked, filling his own glass at the sink. His voice startled Ziva out of her trance like state.

"What? Oh no. Just lost in thought..." She trailed off, watching Gibbs proceed around the table and sit across from her.

"So when do you think they're going to make their move?" Ziva asked. Gibbs could see that her shoulders were tense.

"I dunno Zivers. When they feel like it I guess." Gibbs tried to keep his voice steady, calm. "When'd you take your Tylenol last?" She glared at him momentarily.

"Long enough."

"What does that mean?."

"I do not need to take another couple right now." She took another sip of water and Gibbs watched as she held it in her mouth for a few moments before swallowing completely.

"How's the nausea?" He asked softly. She looked up at him caught off guard.

"Nothing I cannot handle Gibbs." She was adamant.

"Never said you couldn't Zivers." Gibbs took a long draw from his glass of water. Her face turned a slight pink and she looked down. She fiddled with her glass some more.

"I should probably get some rest." Ziva felt the comforting call of her bed she had not slept on for weeks. Gibbs nodded, staying where he was at the table. Almost forgetting, he grabbed her arm.

"Don't forget." He pressed a small needle like GPS into her hand.

"Right under the hairline no?" Ziva asked. Gibbs nodded.

"Good night Zivers." He called after her. She turned surprised.

"Good night Gibbs." Once in her bedroom, Ziva sighed and took the pin, sliding it in to her skin right above her hairline on the back of her neck. She didn't even wince when the tracker pierced her skin.

**Ok so I didn't update because I didn't think it was long enough and then I transferred it to word as was like WOAH… So if you like it GREAT! But if this is very OOC PLEASE TELL ME! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
